A Light Shines Through The Darkness
by Amethyst-Gem
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW YEARS NEWS! What happened after Sasuke lost his vision? Will Kakashi's training help? and what is this new tecnique Tsunade is reading about? Will it help Sasuke? This takes place one year before the end summary of the first one! SASUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

NEW YEARS NEWS: SEQUEL

**Amethyst Gem: **Well here is part 1 of the sequel. I couldn't have done it with out the help of Crazy PurpleSage. She even wrote the dream sequence. So she gets loads of credit.

Oh yeah…. I OWN NOTHING!

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

"Hey, Dobe! It's getting cold! You coming in?"

"Hai!" Naruto called. He glanced back at the sunset he had been watching and smiled. Glancing back down at the silver band in his hand he grinned again.

"Soon…" he whispered before turning away from the red, orange, and purple blend of colors.

**ONE YEAR EARLIER**

Sunlight streamed through the blinds waking the sleeping blonde.

Naruto groaned and scrunched up his face, rolling over in hopes to avoid the bright light.

After several minutes he gave up and slipped out of bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes before leaving his room and heading into the one across the hall.

He opened the door quietly and looked into the room. Light had also snuck its way inside the rather large room. Looking at the bed he smiled. Sasuke lay under a thick blue blanket. He faced the window and as the light seeped through the blinds it hit his face giving it an elegant glow. He seemed to be at complete peace while he slept.

Naruto loved waking up to see this. His lover seemed so calm, but it made him sad that Sasuke couldn't see the light streaming into his room. Naruto sighed and left Sasuke's door slightly open before heading downstairs to make breakfast.

He had only been living here for three days and so far it had been an easy adjustment. He loved waking up knowing he wasn't alone. That someone was right across the hall if he was scared or lonely.

Unfortunately, there were other things that would take awhile longer to adjust to…..

Grabbing some eggs from the fridge he began to make a simple breakfast for Sasuke and himself. After he moved in he had started to put his cooking skills to use. He always hated cooking, plus why bother when you have instant ramen? Now, however, he had to care for Sasuke. Even though the Uchiha knew where all the utensils were, without his vision several dangerous things could happen. Naruto refused to risk it so he bought a recipe book and started to cook for the two of them.

He also asked Sakura to teach him. She agreed to come by twice a week and teach him what she could.

Naruto hummed softly as he prepared the meal and place everything out onto the table.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, "Sasuke-Teme!"

"I'm coming! Damn it, Dobe!" Sasuke grumbled slowly heading down the stairs taking one step at a time while gripping the railing.

Naruto watched Sasuke closely as he descended the stairs. Even though Sasuke knew his home pretty well accidents could still happen.

As Sasuke headed over to the table he reached out a hand, searching. Naruto rushed forward and grabbed the hand guiding it to the chair and laying it there.

Sasuke gripped the wooden back and sat down. Naruto placed a plate in front of him and put the fork in his hand.

"You got it?"

"Yea." Sasuke replied quietly almost regretfully.

Naruto sat down to eat but continued to watch Sasuke sadly. He knew Sasuke hated being waited on. Sasuke liked to do things himself, in his way, but he couldn't do that anymore.

He had to rely on others. He had to rely on Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, not wanting to anger the Uchiha.

"What?"

"We need to go to the store. We are out of milk and eggs. We could also use some other stuff as well.

Naruto watched Sasuke nod before standing up and feeling his way to the kitchen sink.

"Sasuke…let me…"

"DAMN IT! NARUTO! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" Sasuke yelled.

"I…know. I just…"

"Just what? I'm sick of being treated like a china doll! I know my own house! I don't need help" Sasuke threw his plate into the sink out of anger, shattering it.

Naruto flinched. Sasuke rushed back to his room, almost tripping on the stairs in the process.

Naruto fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands.

Over the three days he had been here Sasuke had grown distant and he was easily angered. It was almost always about his lack of ability to do basic tasks, including his lack of independence. He also barley ate. He would leave half the food on his plate. Naruto never said anything because he was still eating. It wasn't like he was starving himself.

Naruto looked out the kitchen window as his sobs subsided. He needed to be strong. For Sasuke. Things will get better. They have to!

Naruto wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and decided to clean up before attempting to talk to the angry Uchiha.

After clearing the table, he tossed the shattered remains of Sasuke's plate in the garbage before heading up stairs.

Once arriving at Sasuke's room Naruto couldn't help but smile. The boy's door was slightly open, as if Sasuke knew Naruto would come after him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, entering the room.

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed, facing the window. Sunlight poured into the room hitting the Uchiha's face, lighting up his pale features.

Naruto slowly approached Sasuke before taking a seat next to him.

Several minutes went by in silence before Sasuke spoke up.

"Gomen…I didn't…" he whispered.

"It's alright…your frustrated. I understand." Naruto replied.

"It's just that I never had to rely on someone so much before. I'm used to always relying on myself." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't do anything now that I lost my vision!"

"You're wrong Sasuke. I know you; you can do anything you put your mind to. I know it won't be easy but I'll be here to help you through all of it. Kakashi will help you and I'll be there to cheer you on and support you!" Naruto smiled and reached out to take hold of Sasuke's hand. "You don't have to be alone anymore Sasuke. You don't have to rely on everyone, just as long as you have someone to turn to. Someone you trust."

"Someone like you, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well…yeah!" Naruto said with confidence.

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Hey!" Naruto punched him playfully in the shoulder.

Sasuke smirked before tackling him onto the bed. Naruto let out a shout of surprise before smiling up at the raven, waiting for his next move.

Sasuke leaned down and captured the pink lips in a passionate kiss, only pulling away when they both needed air. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and buried his face into his chest.

"I love you, Teme."

"Mmm…love you too, Dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair, knowing the affection he received from Sasuke was something the Uchiha saved only for him. When around friends Sasuke would act more like the Uchiha he was. Emotionless, quiet, and he always seemed like he was bored of something. Of what? Who knows!

After several moments Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke? We have to go to the store sometime today."

Sasuke grunted in reply.

"Come on, Teme! You've been sleeping too much lately!" Naruto shouted, running his fingers along Sasuke's side and tickle spot.

Sasuke jumped and sat up immediately, wanting to avoid being tickled. "Okay, let's go!"

Naruto laughed and together they got ready.

Naruto and Sasuke walked together down the street. Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand and guiding him wherever they went.

Once inside the store, Naruto got a basket and started filling it with whatever he thought they needed and including a few extra groceries along the way.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto placed a loaf of bread into the basket before looking up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke had one hand gripping Naruto's black and orange jacket tightly. There was a slight tremor going through his body.

"I'm fine!"

Naruto sighed and headed to the checkout. In his rush he didn't see a young lady walk in front of him.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" The lady shouted.

Naruto fell backwards dropping the basket and forcing Sasuke to let go of his jacket.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's panicked voice called out. A pale hand reached out, searching desperately for the blonde.

As Naruto started to get up a man shoved him back down.

"That's my wife you ran into!" He sneered.

"Honey, that's the traitor. He betrayed the village and they still let him back in!" The woman muttered.

"Well! What a pair! Demon boy and the traitor!" The man laughed.

He went to shove Naruto again, pushing the boy back and scattering the groceries.

Sasuke started to shake. If this man attacked he couldn't defend himself or Naruto. He didn't even know where Naruto was! He could hear him but he just couldn't place where he was!

The man laughed again and went to grab Sasuke who was still reaching out for Naruto.

"Don't touch him!"

"Leave them alone, you creep!"

Those voices…They sounded familiar.

Sasuke felt someone grab his hand and felt some comfort from the touch.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you okay?" Lee knelt down to help Naruto pick op the scattered groceries.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Naruto brushed himself of and grabbed the basket from Lee.

Making sure Sakura had Sasuke he went through his items to make sure they were all there.

"Let's get out of here!" The lady whispered and the two ran off in another direction.

People who had stopped too stare quickly went back to their shopping.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura asked still holding his hand tightly.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke pleaded. He felt so vulnerable and scared. It made him feel weak.

Sakura smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's coat as he was finishing checking the items. Sasuke clutched onto it with both hands desperately.

Feeling the shaky grasp on his top Naruto realized how scared Sasuke must be.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry! I should have watched where I was going!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand tightly and with Lee and Sakura, he made his way to check out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I need to get a few things and Lee here offered to accompany me."

"It's good thing we were here! People can be such jerks!" Lee said before practically shouting, "BUT DON'T LET THEM GET YOU DOWN! People like that aren't worth your time!"

Naruto nodded his head and paid the cashier before leaving the store.

"Well, I'll see you later Naruto." Sakura said.

"See you later, dude!" Lee waved as Naruto and Sasuke walked away.

"Do you think Sasuke will be okay?" Lee asked once Naruto was out of sight.

"Naruto will take care of him!"

"Yeah, Sasuke seems really attached to him."

"Naruto is someone he can rely on without feeling useless and weak. Sasuke has always been alone in life after Itachi killed his family. He grew up relying on only himself. All this is really hard for him."

"Maybe Kakashi will be able to do something for him once his training begins."

Sakura nodded, "I'm sure of it!"

Lee smiled, "So… what do you say I take you out to dinner?"

Sakura laughed and nodded, "That sounds great!"

On the way home Naruto maneuvered his arm around Sasuke's waist. From the convulsing clutches on his shirt he knew Sasuke needed the close contact.

Naruto unlocked the door and slid it open, pulling Sasuke inside. He took the Uchiha's hand and headed down the hall to Sasuke's room.

Sitting Sasuke on the bed, he searched the drawers for a pair black PJ bottoms before running to his room and grabbing one of his own shirts. Sasuke seemed to take a liking to Naruto's smell and had been sleeping in his shirts for the past few days. Naruto guessed it was because smell was one of the only ways for him to know it was Naruto with him. He took comfort in the scent and it made him feel safe.

Slipping off Sasuke's shirt, he helped him pull the other on. When he handed Sasuke the PJ bottoms Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke?"

The raven shook his head again and Naruto finally got the idea that he wanted to sleep in only the blonde's rather long, oversized shirt.

Naruto laughed and helped Sasuke out of the rest of his clothing leaving him in only his boxers and Naruto's shirt.

It was quite a sight. The orange T-shirt fell down to Sasuke's knees making him seem smaller than he really was.

Naruto pushed Sasuke down and lay next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Sasuke rolled over and buried his head in Naruto's chest, curling up against him.

His body shook with silent sobs and although they were silent, Naruto could feel the tears on his shirt. Sasuke never cried…so this was a first for Naruto.

"It's okay now, Koi." Naruto stroked the soft raven hair in hopes to comfort the boy the boy. "I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention. You could've gotten hurt."

Naruto felt Sasuke shake his head and smiled. "I love you Sasuke. I won't let anything happen to you. We'll get through this."

Naruto continued to whisper soothing words to the raven until he fell asleep. He snuck out of the bed and tucked Sasuke in. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, he headed to the backyard to train a bit before making dinner.

Sasuke's Dream Sequence.

"_I can see." Sasuke looked at the surrounding ninja. It was so obvious which ones were clones and which were real. So blatantly obvious. He could see the lack of chakra signals like the lack of any lines on the back of his hand. It was funny, embarrassing really that it had taken him so long to master this simple technique. The Sharingan. _

"_I can see." Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto coming at him at remarkable speeds. But they did not seem so remarkable any more. In fact, he seemed to be slowing down. Like time had stopped just for Sasuke in each instant to see exactly what Naruto would do next. It was as clear as the water thundering down into the falls below them. This may be called the Valley of the End, but only Naruto's journey to rescue him would be ending here. Sasuke's journey was only beginning. He could see everything. His past, present, and future. As well as Naruto's past, present, and future. The blond dobe wasn't that hard to figure out. Naruto had no parents, no friends, and no future. Sasuke would gain the Mangekyou Sharingan in this battle. No contest. Sasuke could definitely see that much. _

"_I can see." Sasuke ran at Itachi. Sharingan versus Mangekyou. It didn't matter that Itachi was still more powerful. He didn't need the same power Itachi had. He could see more clearly than ever before. He would push his regular Sharingan for all it was worth until he had beaten his older brother. He was not leaving here alive._

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake-up." A frantic voice was shouting in his ear. Blinking open his hazy eyes to glare at his unknown attacker, he saw black. Rubbing his hands over his eyes to dispel all haziness that might cause him to be so disoriented he opened his eyes again. Still black.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto? The voice was Naruto.

It all sank back in.

Sasuke was at home. In his bed. Where Naruto had put him earlier. Helped him into after that incident at the market. An incident that would have never happened if Naruto had just let him die that day when he beaten Itachi.

Sasuke rolled away from Naruto and buried his into his pillow.

"Why did you save me?" he groaned into the soft fabric. He was sure that his words had struck Naruto's ears.

He fisted his sheets in his hands. Sheets that were once blue. Blue according to his memory and nothing else. If only he could see. See or it wasn't worth being here.

"Teme!" Naruto sighed and sat on the bed, pulling Sasuke to him.

Sasuke buried his face into the kitsune's neck. "Why?"

"I love you, Sasuke. I don't what I would have done if you died." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, I can't say that I know what you're going through…because I don't. Though I do know what it's like to want to die. I tried once, to kill myself."

Sasuke pulled away in shock. "Naruto?"

"All my life I've been shunned, insulted, hurt. No cared about me. To them I was that damned fox!" Naruto yelled before softening his voice, "Just because I was a demons vessel they judged me. I always put a smile on my face and acted like nothing bothered me, but it was lie. I was hurting! Finally I had enough, I wrote a letter and planned on jumping off the hokage monuments."

"What happened?" Sasuke sat entranced and frozen with worry at the same time. Only Naruto's current presence by his side kept him from jumping up at this moment and hugging Naruto close to him and making sure he wouldn't disappear.

"Iruka-sensei found the letter and stooped me before I jumped. I was mad at him but then he told me that I should stop paying attention to those who don't care and think about those who do. Even the Hokage had a long talk with me. They kept telling me things would get better. I didn't believe them. But shortly after that I graduated and was teamed up with you and Sakura! I found that as time went on things got better and better. I made new friends and met more and more people who cared. It made me want to live."

"What about when things got hard?"

"I had people I could go to and rely on for help. I had support and you!"

"ME! But I abandoned you!"

"You gave me a reason to keep going. The further I got, the closer I was to finding you! You gave me a reason to get stronger and…you gave me someone to love!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"So please Sasuke! Give this a chance. Don't leave me!" Naruto hugged Sasuke close to his body. Then he added quietly, "Because if you do…I'd have to follow you."

Sasuke was shocked. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Dinners ready. What do you say we eat and take a walk before heading to bed early? Kakashi's training is tomorrow!"

Sasuke nodded and pulled on the clothes Naruto handed him.

Around 9:00 they took their showers and decided to sleep together in Sasuke's room.

They slept back to back, with their legs entangled.

Tomorrow Kakashi's training would finally begin!

**Amethyst-Gem:** Alright! Chapter 1 is finally done! I went through a bit of writers block while writing this so I hope it works. Although I couldn't have done it with the help of** Crazy PurpleSage**! She not only edited it and gave me several ideas, she also wrote the dream sequence. So I give her loads of credit for this chapter as well as full credit for the Dream sequence. Hopefully she'll be able to continue helping me throughout the rest of the story. Well I hope you liked it! We will get started on the next chapter right away! Right?

**Crazy PurpleSage:** Of course I will continue editing. I love doing this! And your story is so much fun to read!

And to everyone; **AmethystGem** worked really hard on this so you better like it. ;P

It came out awesome anyway, so I know there won't be a problem! Now, off to the next chapter. Tell us what you think please….


	2. Chapter 2

NEW YEARS NEWS SEQUEL

**AMETHYST-GEM:** Alright here you go! The next chapter is now out! I hope you all like it!

Did you like it?

**Crazy PurpleSage: **Of course they'll like it. It's got the perfect amount of fluff, drama, serious ninja action, and adorable SasuNaruSasu loving. What's not to like? Now that I've clued all the readers in on all the good stuff they have no choice, but to read. D

**AMETHYST-GEM: **. I feel special! (blush). Also I OWN NOTHING! NADA, ZIP, ZILCH! Okay I think you get it

ON WITH THE STORY!

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 2**

Naruto sighed looking over at Sasuke. They had woken up late, even though they had gone to bed early.

Kakashi's training starts today! Now they had to scramble to get ready.

Sasuke yanked on a black top, dark blue jacket and black pants while he shoved on jeans and a black T-shirt all while shoving toast in their mouths and rushing out the door. They had arrived several minutes late but Naruto still couldn't figure out why they had rushed in the first place when Kakashi was ALWAYS late!

Why had they bothered rushing at all?

Half an hour later they were still waiting!

Naruto sighed again peeking over at the quiet Uchiha beside him. Sasuke had his arms crossed while staring straight ahead, patiently waiting for their teacher. Naruto couldn't help but let out a soft snicker.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto's voice, a curious expression on his face, "What are you laughing about?"

"It's just, We are here at our old meeting place waiting for Kakashi, I'm ranting and raving while your standing there, patient as ever. It reminds me of old times! Except were missing Sakura!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, but this time you're actually quiet about it!"

"HEY!"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh.

Just as Naruto was about to give into the temptation to jump on the Teme, a loud POP echoed in the air and Kakashi appeared staring at his perverted book like always.

In the process he had a large black bag strapped over his shoulder and was carrying a large cardboard box in his free hand.

"Good Morning!"

"You're LATE!" Naruto yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

"Yes, Well…"before Kakashi could finish his excuse Naruto interrupted.

"Yeah, Yeah, We've heard it before…"

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "Alright, let's get down to business. Naruto, I take it you're staying?"

Naruto nodded and follow Kakashi to the training grounds. As Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand and guided him to a wide open area Naruto sat off to the side to watch. Kakashi pulled out several items from the back pack he brought.

"Alright Sasuke todaywe're just going to work on your other four senses. Since you can no longer see, you're going to have to rely on those four more than normal. Why don't we start with touch?" Kakashi grabbed something and placed it into Sasuke's hand.

"Can you tell me what that is?"

Sasuke gently smoothed his fingers over it. It was smooth, round, and had something thin sticking out of the top. Sasuke knew what it was right away, "Apple."

Kakashi laughed, "You got that one rather fast! Now let's try this…"

Kakashi handed him a second item.

Sasuke's fingers once again skimmed the object. It was round and the texture was rough, but that could be a lot of things. Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright, now try your sense of smell."

Sasuke felt awkward sniffing the object but what other choice did he have? Taking a small sniff he knew…

"It's an orange!"

"Good! Now let's continue." Kakashi lead Sasuke under a nearby tree and sat with him on the grass before handing him the next item.

Kakashi continued handing Sasuke small items, such as different shaped blocks, more fruit, and flowers. Each item meant to train one of his three senses, touch, smell, and taste.

Sasuke seemed to enjoy the flowers the most. There were so many different kinds. Different scents and they each feel so different. By the end of the second hour he managed to memorize what each flower was. Kakashi had brought lilacs, roses, lilies, and daisies.

After that was finished Kakashi reached deep into the cardboard box and pulled a soft black kitten from the depths of the box and placed it into the Uchiha's lap.

Naruto sat off in the distance not to far away. Noticing the kitten he couldn't help but smile.

Sasuke jumped at the feel of smoothing rubbing against his stomach. Reaching his hands out he touched the small kitten and a small smile graced his lips. He pet it and scratched its ears. "Kakashi-sensei? Where did you get it?"

"A man was selling them on the side of the road. She was the only black one there. All the others were white. I found it rather amusing!"

"But why did you get her? Wasn't she expensive?"

"Well, several people were there looking at them but no one liked her. I felt bad for it so asked the man how much and he gave me her for free. He wanted her to have a good home, but everyone wanted the white kittens. He said he was glad that she would be cared for."

Sasuke smiled and continued to show affection to the little creature.

"Stay here, I'm going to talk to Naruto real quick." Kakashi walked toward the blonde.

"Sensei?" Naruto looked up at him.

As Kakashi spoke with Naruto, Sasuke played with the kitten, growing rather attached to the tiny thing. He lifted his head slightly when he heard a pair of footsteps coming toward him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto sat down by him.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, would you like to keep this kitten?" Naruto scratched the kitten's ear.

Sasuke looked toward Naruto's voice. His blank, unseeing eyes showed his surprise at the simple question.

"I don't have the time to care for her and theirs not much room for her to run around in my apartment." Kakashi said, leaning against the tree.

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Kakashi! We'll be sure to take care of her."

"I'm glad. Now Naruto, can you take the kitten while I do a few more things with Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded and took the small kitten from Sasuke and carried it to the sidelines.

"Come with me Sasuke." Kakashi led Sasuke to another section of the training grounds.

"Now, I want to try some thing. Tell me what you hear and where you think it's coming from."

Sasuke nodded and listened to everything around him. He heard a rush of air that sounded like a quiet whistle, then a loud plunk. Sasuke jerked around to face the noise. Suddenly, Kakashi's voice filled his ears, tuning out the other noises of the clearing.

"Good job Sasuke! I just threw a kunai. Not only did you turn your head toward it as it went past you but you also knew instantly where it landed!"

"A kunai? I knew that sound was familiar."

Kakashi threw several more each landing in different places. Sasuke caught on quickly and knew where each one had landed.

"Alright, I want to try something with you."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto watched in shock as Kakashi aimed a punched right at his face. He took a couple steps forward even though deep down he knew Kakashi wouldn't actually punch Sasuke.

Sasuke could sense the danger, feel the wind being sucked away, and hear the swoosh of something flying at him. Realizing what it was Sasuke reached up and blocked the fist just in time.

Kakashi continued aiming punches and eventually kicks at the boy. Sasuke got hit a few times but kept it up. Blocking each blow the best he could.

Naruto watched in amazement from the sidelines. Sasuke acted as though he wasn't even blind. Although he would be worrying about those bruises later.

After a half hour, Sasuke was thoroughly exhausted and Kakashi decided to call it quits.

"Let's stop for today besides it's getting rather late, I didn't expect this to take as long as it did. Anyway, I will see you in two days, same time and place. Make sure you continue to practice at home too." Kakashi disappeared in a poof without saying another word.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. "How was it?"

"Painful, but I learned a lot."

"I'm glad! Now what do you say we pick up some things for this little one?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto placed the kitten into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke held it with one arm as Naruto grabbed the other to guide him to the pet store.

They spent a half hour buying things for the kitten, a litter box, litter, food dishes, food, toys, and several different kinds of treats.

On the way home Naruto noticed dark clouds begin to cover the sky.

"_I better get Sasuke home before it rains."_ Naruto thought to himself.

He picked up the pace, gently pulling Sasuke along with one arm and the bags in another.

Naruto slid open the door and pulled Sasuke inside. Placing the bags on the table he started to unpack them. Sasuke gently set the kitten on the floor before lying on the couch. His whole body hurt!

Naruto place the food dishes on the kitchen floor, setting them neatly in the corner. After filling them with water and food he proceeded to find a place for the litter box. Once done he leaned over Sasuke and took in his condition.

"Sasuke?" Naruto placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke rolled over.

Naruto smiled and brushed away stray lock of raven hair, "Why don't we take a shower and then I'll check your wounds? I'll make us dinner after while you rest."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto helped him up before they headed to the washroom.

Bathing together had become a normal routine for them. They would shower and bathe together. It wasn't always by any means sexual as much as a form of comfort for the Uchiha. Not to mention that after he slipped the first time and hit his head Naruto became rather scared to leave him in the shower alone.

After showering, Naruto and Sasuke dried off and slipped into black PJ bottoms but left their chests exposed. Naruto sat Sasuke on the toilet seat and began checking his wounds.

Sasuke had a few bruises here and there and some small cuts which Naruto bandaged up.

He also had a small gash on his cheek that was covered with a small white band aid.

Once finished, Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead before taking his hand and heading into the Uchiha's bedroom.

Sasuke crawled under the sheets, the black silk sheets felt good against his sore muscles. "Get some rest, Sasuke. I'll wake you up when dinners ready." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips before leaving.

Naruto took his time deciding what to make. He wanted to make something special for Sasuke. As he flipped through the pages a small movement caught his eye. Looking over he saw the kitten sitting there staring at him with curious blue eyes.

"Shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" Naruto smiled and leaned down to pat the kittens head.

The kitten purred at the treatment before curling up at Naruto's feet. Naruto laughed and went back to the recipe book. A loud clap of thunder made him jump.

"Well, it looks the storm finally hit."

Rain began to pour heavily and lightning flashed constantly. The sky grew dark and thunder could be heard.

The kitten mewled and ran off to Sasuke's room.

"Found one!" Naruto shout happily. He began to go about the kitchen gathering the ingredients needed. As he began to place them on the counter, a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning startled him, sending all the items in his hand on to the floor.

"Dammit!" Naruto knelt down to pick them up when the lights went out. "OH GREAT!"

Naruto rushed over to the cabinet and grabbed a candle and some matches. Once getting a few candles lit he used the light to pick up the items.

Naruto sighed. "I think I'll just make ramen."

Naruto put away everything before turning on the stove and heating up some water for ramen. While waiting he went around placing candles in safe places to light up the room. Once the living room and kitchen were lit up by the small flames he went around the kitchen grabbing bowls and chopsticks for the ramen.

A bright flash of light and an extremely loud, odd noise caught his attention. Looking out the window he saw a tree split in half and catch on fire as lightning hit it.

"CRAP!" Naruto was about to head out the door when he noticed the heavy rainfall start to put out the flames. Relief spread through him but it was short lived as a loud crash and a thump was heard from Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shot up the stairs, berating himself for not checking on Sasuke sooner.

Throwing open the door he found Sasuke huddled in the corner of the room. Looking around he noticed the small lamp on the nightstand lay broken on the floor. Probably fell and broke when Sasuke left the bed.

"S…Sasuke?" Naruto rushed over to the boy's side.

Sasuke was sweating profusely, his breath came out in short pants, and he was trembling all over. Naruto leaned forward and brushed gentle fingers across Sasuke's forehead. His skin was cold and clammy.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started to pull Sasuke into a comforting hug only to be violently pushed away. Sasuke jerked back and buried himself as far into the corner as he could, slamming the back of his head on the wall in the process. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto's voice grew panicked.

Sasuke began wheezing in his desperation to get more air. He clutched his chest as pain spread through it.

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes. He didn't know what to do so without a second though he rushed back into the hallway. Quickly biting his thumb and doing the proper hand signs, he summoned Gamakichi.

"Hey kid!" The small toad spoke as the smoke cleared.

"Are you able to give a message to Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmm? Well yeah! What do you take me for?" Gamakichi snorted.

"Please ask her to come here right away! Something's wrong with Sasuke!"

Gamakichi seemed to be thinking until Naruto shouted at him. "HURRY!"

"Alright, alright!" the toad muttered before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and went back to Sasuke. Lightning split the sky and thunder rolled as the storm continued. Naruto sat a short distance from Sasuke. The boy seemed to withdraw more into himself with each lightning strike and roll of thunder.

"Is that it? Are you afraid of the storm?" Naruto whispered, more to himself, as he reached out to his lover. Sasuke flinched and his trembling grew worse. Naruto pulled Sasuke to him and held him tight as he began to struggle in his hold.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart racing under his hand, his breathing grew worse as he started choke, and he shivered convulsively. Naruto sobbed as he took in Sasuke's condition.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, please! You have to snap out of it! I won't let anything happened to you! You're safe with me!" Naruto cried out in hopes to reach the boy he held.

Sasuke stopped fighting and fell limp against Naruto, focusing more on his failure to breathe. Naruto stroked Sasuke's hair and rocked him back and forth as he waited for Tsunade to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long as a worried Tsunade appeared in a puff a smoke followed by Gamakichi.

"Oh my!" Tsunade rushed forward.

"Baa-chan! What's happening to him?"

"It seems he's having a panic attack." Tsunade checked Sasuke's heartbeat, took note of his erratic breathing, his continuous choking on certain breaths, his clammy skin and sweating, the shivers and trembling that racked his body, and most of all his frightened eyes and failure to respond.

"We need to get him to respond, and then we can get him to breathe slowly through his nose to calm his breathing."

"How do we get him to respond?"

"Panic attacks are usually caused by a great fear of something. They involve shortness of breath, chills, racing heart, sweating, choking, and several others. We need to make him feel as safe as possible."

Naruto nodded, "I think it's the storm that he's scared of…I have an idea."

He lifted Sasuke up and carried him to his bedroom. Naruto laid Sasuke on the orange and black comforter that covered his bad before crawling up next to him.

He took Sasuke into his arms and pulled the thick comforter tight around them.

Tsunade watched from a distance with Gamakichi.

"It's Naruto. You're going to be okay now. You need to calm down." Naruto whispered soothingly in Sasuke's ear before planting a soft kiss on the pink lips.

At first Naruto didn't think it would work but a choked 'Naruto' proved him wrong.

"Sasuke! Listen you need to try and breathe slowly through your nose. It will help!"

Naruto listened as Sasuke took slow trembling breaths through his nose.

After several minutes passed Sasuke's breathing regulated. Tsunade rushed forward and checked his heart beat and breathing to make sure the worst was over and that he wasn't at risk of having a heart attack.

"The worst is over. Now it would be best to keep him as calm as possible. Make sure he feels okay. He might have a headache or chest pain, maybe some dizziness. Keep him warm and the chill will subside with time. The storm will continue probably through the night so stay by him."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade said good bye before disappearing along with Gamakichi.

"How do you feel?"

"Head hurts a bit and my chest burns." Sasuke muttered.

"You hit your head earlier and Tsunade said you might have chest pains. I'll get you some Advil." Naruto lay Sasuke down before quickly grabbing some medicine from the bathroom cabinet.

When he returned Sasuke was no longer in his room. Looking over in Sasuke's room he saw the Uchiha shakily crawling into his own bed.

"Sasuke! You didn't have to move!" Naruto scolded, placing the pills in Sasuke's hand and the cup of water in the other.

"I'm fine now." Sasuke muttered simply as he gulped the pills down.

Naruto sighed and shook his head as he tucked Sasuke in. He grabbed some extra blankets and piled them on. He smiled when the kitten finally made her presence known and jumped onto the bed, curling up on Sasuke's pillow. Naruto patted her head but as a burning smell reached his nose he jumped up and ran to kitchen.

Naruto looked into the pot. All the water had evaporated, leaving the bottom of the pot to burn and turn black. Sighing he grabbed a new pot and filled it up, placing it on the already burning burner, throwing the ruined pot in the sink to cool and be dealt with later.

When he returned to the room Sasuke was already back asleep, curled up on his side and his face shoved into the kittens back. Naruto wrapped the blankets more around him and ran his finger through the dark hair. He remained there fore several minutes before checking on the water.

It was boiling so Naruto took the water and poured it into a instant ramen cup before turning of the stove and putting the cup he saved for Sasuke away.

Grabbing chopsticks he ate his noodles while leaning against Sasuke's door and watching him sleep. After he was done eating he cleaned up the kitchen and tried to save the burned pot before blowing out the candles and heading to bed.

He considered sleeping with Sasuke but didn't want to disturb him so he was content with keeping his door open so he could easily see across the hall to Sasuke's room.

The storm raged on. Thunder continued the clash and lightning reined the skies.

Sasuke shivered and woke from his restless sleep. He had been going in and out of sleep for several hours. Sasuke pulled his blanket around him hoping to find comfort but failed as a loud clap of thunder made him jump. He curled into himself and whimpered.

His inner self was yelling at him, saying he was being weak and Uchiha's weren't weak!

Sasuke shook his head and pulled the covers over his head. He didn't care what was _**Uchiha**_ like or not right now. He knew it was just a storm but he couldn't help be frightened of it. Not to mention he had always had a fear of thunder and storms and now that he couldn't see, it didn't help matters.

Another clash of thunder shook the house making Sasuke jump out of bed and run across the hall to Naruto's room. The poor kitten was started and gave and annoyed mewl before jumping off the bed to follow.

Sasuke quickly crawled under Naruto's covers and pulled them over his head, finding comfort in the smell of his lover and the warmth of his body next to him. Sasuke nuzzled his face in Naruto's side. He could feel the soft indent on the bed as the kitten joined him, curling by Naruto's feet.

More thunder rolled and Sasuke jumped, moving closer to the blonde waking him up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto pulled the covers back.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and buried himself further into the blonde's side as a loud clash of thunder shook the house.

"Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "Why don't you move up a bit so I can hold you? I can't have you suffocating under these covers."

In response, Sasuke moved up more and buried his face in Naruto's neck.

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boys' waist, moving one up to play with his hair. He whispered soothing words as it continued to thunder and rain.

Sasuke nipped at Naruto's collarbone and started to suck on the jutting bone lazily.

Kissing his forehead, Naruto closed his eyes. Every once in while, he would whispered calming words until he felt Sasuke stop sucking and heard the calm even breaths that let him know his lover was sleeping. Pulling the blankets around them, he himself fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning the couple slept in. The sun finally peeked through the stormy clouds and its rays fought to get past the blinds blocking Naruto's window.

Naruto groaned and buried his face further into the raven hair. After a few minutes he opened one eye to peek at his alarm clock.

"Holy Cow! It's 11:45!" Naruto shouted effectively waking the Uchiha in his arms.

Sasuke looked up toward Naruto's voice. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand before curling up again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to wake you up!" Naruto looked guiltily down at the boy curled up in his arms. Sasuke shook his head before once again latching onto the tan neck.

Naruto moaned. "Sasuke!"

He felt Sasuke smirk before he nipped the skin and looked up. Naruto grinned and leaned down to capture those pink lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling away Naruto threw back the cover and started rummaging around for some fresh clothes.

"Do you want to sleep some more? I'm going to make us something to eat. I have a craving for pancakes!"

Sasuke replied by curling back up in the covers. Naruto laughed and gave the raven a kiss on the forehead. "I'll wake you up when it's time to eat."

Heading into the kitchen, Naruto started the process of making blueberry pancakes

Making pancakes was easy so after a half hour Naruto headed into his bedroom to wake up Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Foods ready!" Naruto shook the sleeping boy a few times.

Sasuke shoved the blond away and slowly got out of bed. Naruto helped him find something clean to wear before they both sat at the table to eat.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"I though of a name for the kitten."

"What is it?"

"Raya…It means friend."

Sasuke looked thoughtful before nodding his head. "I like it!"

"Really!"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto looked over at the black kitten, who was currently eating her own lunch. Calling her by the new name, Raya looked up at him curiously before leaving the room to curl up on Sasuke's bed.

"She likes you Sasuke!"

"So do you Dobe!" Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

Naruto snorted and began cleaning up the dishes. "Teme!"

**Amethyst Gem**: Well, I finally finished it. It would have been out sooner had I not gone on a week's vacation. I always try and get them out within two or three weeks. So keep that in mind when waiting for a chapter. The next one there will be a 2 month time skip.

I have my reasons for that. I have a lot planned for this story so bear with me.

Also if you have any questions or want to know something feel free to E-mail me personally! It is on my profile page. All E-mail is very welcome. I love getting them!

Once again, meet my advisor, editor, and partner in writing, CrazyPurpleSage! She has done wonders for this fic so be sure to thank her as well in the reviews.

**Crazy PurpleSage: **Aww, you're making me blush. o/o I just feel lucky to be editing such a great story. Thanks for all who reviewed and all your support. It really means a lot! Please tell us what you think!

**Amethyst-Gem**: Well, I'll get started on the next chapter. Please keep in mind there will be a 2 month time jump but for those who enjoy other character like Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Lee, and others, I am going to be including some of them in the next chapter as well.

Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

A LIGHT SHINES THROUGHT THE DARKNESS

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Alright! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it. I have a job now so it's hard to find time to write. But don't worry I try to have each chapter out within 3 weeks.

Anyway, I hope you like it!

**CRAZY PURPLESAGE: **Yes! Me, too! Enjoy!

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGHT THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 3**

Six kunai flew through the air. Four hit their targets, the other two landed elsewhere.

Naruto landed on the ground and looked over at the four weapons stuck into the tree trunks. Noticing the two that failed to hit their proper target he groaned.

"Dang it!"

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he grabbed six more, each placed in between his fingers. Jumping into the air, with a wave of his hand, he threw two kunai from his right hand before throwing two from his left. Doing a flip in the air he threw the last one in his right hand before throwing the one from his left, making them collide and fly in the proper direction.

Landing on the ground, Naruto listened to the six thuds confirming each had hit their mark. Looking over at them he smiled noticing each had hit the proper six tree trunks.

"Alright!"

Naruto headed back inside, grabbing some clean clothes on a fresh towel, he hopped into the shower. He sighed in content as the slightly cool water rushed over him. As he washed the sweat from his body he let his thoughts wander.

It's been two months since Sasuke started his training. The first few weeks Naruto had stayed there to watch him, but eventually he stopped coming. Now, he walks Sasuke there and then does some errands around the mansion, or trains in the Uchiha's backyard. After four hours he heads back to pick Sasuke up or Kakashi sometimes brings him home. That's only if training ends early or if he wants to keep him later.

Sasuke had greatly improved.

He's a fast learner that's for sure, but that's probably to be expected. He is an Uchiha after all! He no longer needs to be lead around everywhere. He helps around the house more and even trains with Naruto, or helps him train! Naruto's learned a lot from his lover over the past two months. Sasuke even helps Naruto cook dinner!

Sasuke hears EVERYTHING! Naruto sometimes finds it amusing.

Sasuke smells everything, too! When Naruto accidentally burns something, Sasuke could smell all the way from the backyard! Naruto can't help but laugh at that!

Sasuke has started learning brail from Iruka, as well. He's become rather good at it. Iruka sees him about once a week; sometimes twice.

But what Naruto loves the most is that no matter how much Sasuke learns, he still lets Naruto help him around, even if doesn't really need it.

Naruto smiled at the thought and turned off the water. Drying himself off, he pulled on the fresh pair of pants and started toweling his hair. A knock on the door startled him.

"Coming!" Naruto called, bounding down the stairs and across the living room.

Opening the door, he smiled as Sakura appeared.

"Hey, Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto allowed her inside.

"Well, I was thinking, since Sasuke hasn't really been around anyone other than me, you, Kakashi, Iruka, and Tsunade, I though it might be nice to have a little party. I wanted to know what you think."

"I think that sounds great! Will there be ramen?" Naruto asked.

Sakura laughed, "No, but there will be other foods. Ramen's not considered a finger food, Naruto!"

Naruto frowned, "I had to ask!"

"So…would tonight be okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me. I can't guarantee Sasuke will like the idea, but I think I can get him there. He needs to get out anyway. It's been two months now."

"Yeah, he hasn't really been out of the house, except for training and checkups, right?"

"Yeah." Naruto walked into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Do you have tea?"

"Yep!"

Naruto set about making the tea while talking to Sakura.

"So where will the party be held?"

"Ino and I thought about doing it here in the mansion…but…knowing Sasuke…"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, he never was one for parties. He probably won't trust that many people in his families house. Besides, I'm probably going to need some time to convince him, so it's best to do it somewhere else."

"Well, we figured we'd just do it at my place. We'll move the furniture around to give every one more room. My home isn't that small anyway. It's bigger than your apartment!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I couldn't afford anything bigger."

"I know."

"Who's all coming anyway?"

"It'll be me, Ino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and Sai. I believe Kiba's bringing Akamaru too."

"Great! What time should we be there?"

"How 'bout I pick you guys up at 6?" Sakura took a small sip of her tea.

"Sounds good! Now to convince Sasuke…"

After finishing their drinks Naruto got ready and together they headed for the training grounds to pick up Sasuke.

As they arrived they caught sight of Sasuke.

Kakashi threw six kunai at nearby target. Each landed with a thud helping Sasuke pin point where they were.

"Alright now that you know the target, try and aim where you heard each sound."

Sakura watched amazed as Sasuke jumped into the air and threw six kunai while doing a small twirl before landing on his feet. Each kunai landed centimeters from Kakashi's.

"Oh wow!"

Naruto smiled at her. "He's learned a lot! Sometimes it's like he isn't even blind."

"He's learning fast!"

"He _is_ an Uchiha!"

They continued to watch as Kakashi and Sasuke had a fighting match before ending training for the week.

"Naruto! Sakura! It's good to see you!" Kakashi smiled at them through his mask.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and stood next to him. After they said goodbye to Kakashi, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey." Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"How was training, teme?"

"Good. Kakashi-sensei's getting me a new headband tomorrow. Says I can start doing some D rank missions."

"That's great! Even more reason to celebrate!" Sakura squealed.

"Celebrate?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back home." Naruto said pulling Sasuke down the road.

"Bye Sakura! We'll see you later!"

"Okay! I'll be by to pick you up later!"

"Pick up?" Sasuke asked even more confused.

"NO WAY!"

"Oh come on Sasuke! It'll be fun!" Naruto begged.

Naruto sat on the couch, staring over the back, giving Sasuke the puppy dog look even though he couldn't see it.

"NO! And don't give me the puppy dog pout!" Sasuke yelled.

He rummaged around the kitchen making tea. He could use a hot cup right about now.

"How did you…" shock Naruto could only stare as Sasuke heated up some water.

"I don't need to see you to know you're giving me that look. You always do that when you want something! And my answer's still, NO!" Sasuke shouts placing the tea bag into the mug of hot water.

"TEME! You can't hide out all the time. People are wondering how you are! They're worried about you!" Naruto shouted jumping up from the couch. "Please Sasuke! PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSSEEE!"

"ANNOYING!" Sasuke covered his ears against the loud, pleading voice.

Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against the tan body. "Please…Sasuke?"

"Dammit, dobe!"

"So it's a yes?" Naruto asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Sasuke set down his mug and turned around in Naruto's arms.

Resting his head against his chest he groaned. "Yes…"

"Yay! Let's get ready! Sakura will be here in an hour."

Sasuke sighed as he heard Naruto bound up the steps. "I have a feeling I'm gonna regret this." He muttered, placing a hand over his eyes in exasperation.

Sasuke hopped into the shower, making sure the door was wide open so Naruto could still watch him and make sure he didn't trip or fall. Of course, in their own little perverted world, Naruto enjoyed watching Sasuke and frankly, Sasuke didn't mind the kitsune's stare. But, neither of them would ever admit it.

Meanwhile, Naruto rummaged around Sasuke's dresser and closet searching for something nice the raven could wear. Spotting an interesting pair of black pants, he pulled them out from the bottom of the drawer to get a closer look.

They were black and baggy with two pockets lining each side and two silver chains hung from one pocket to the other.

Naruto smiled, "I like these!"

Putting them on Sasuke's bed, he began looking through his closet to find a matching shirt. Finding a black, long-sleeved collared top with a small Uchiha symbol sewn at the bottom of each sleeve, he pulled it out and placed it on the bed along with the pants. Then he headed off to his own room.

He grabbed a pair of long baggy khaki pants with a pocket at his waist and one by his knees, before grabbing an orange T-shirt with a small pocket containing the Uzamaki swirl on the sleeve.

He pulled on his pants while hopping out into the hall and into Sasuke's room so he could check on Uchiha. As he started pulling on the shirt, Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, turning to face the rustling sound.

Naruto pulled the shirt down over his head and turned to face the raven.

"Here!" Naruto grabbed the pants and handed them to Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the chains on the pants. "Are these my baggy ones?"

"I like them…" Naruto frowned.

Sasuke smirked and pulled them on. Reaching out a hand, he waited for the kitsune to hand him a shirt. Naruto grinned and was too busy checking out Sasuke's pants to notice the outstretched hand.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, aggravated.

Naruto jumped, "Oh, sorry!"

Grabbing the shirt, Sasuke slipped into it before tackling Naruto further onto the bed.

"Hey!" Naruto yelped.

Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's side, aiming straight for his ticklish spot on his hip.

Naruto squeaked and struggled to escape the Uchiha's grasp.

"SASUKE! STOP!" he gasped through his laughing.

Sasuke smirked and pulled away to rest both hands on either side of Naruto's head.

The blonde panted before glaring up into the blind onyx eyes. Before he could retaliate,

Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips against his own, effectively stopping any ideas of payback.

Naruto melted into the kiss and allowed Sasuke to deepen it. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and played with the still damp strands of dark hair. They didn't pull away until the need to breathe became apparent. Both sucked in large amounts of air before Naruto pulled Sasuke down on top of him. The raven buried his face into Naruto's neck as the blonde continued running his fingers through his wet, tangled hair.

A knock at the door startled them. Naruto jumped up to open it for, who he knew was, Sakura.

Sasuke on the other hand rushed into the bathroom to look for the brush that was _usually_ in the same spot.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto let her in. "We're almost ready…"

"NARUTO!"

"What did I do now?" Naruto groaned and rushed up the stairs as Sakura stood there snickering.

"What is it?" Naruto skidded to a halt just outside the bathroom.

"Where's the brush?" Sasuke asked, his hands continued their blind search for the brush.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" Naruto reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a black hairbrush. "Here, I'll do it!"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto began slowly brushing out the tangles.

Sakura decided to find out what was going on and headed up the stairs to find Naruto and Sasuke.

Once finding them, she blushed and giggled a bit at the scene.

Naruto gave her a dirty look and stuck out his tongue. Sasuke just cocked his head to the side curiously.

After a few minutes, Naruto had finished getting out every tangle and Sasuke shook his head slightly to loosen up the strands.

Sakura shook her head. "Are you two ready now?"

Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand. Together the three made their way to the door. On the way out Naruto grabbed a black hoodie just in case Sasuke got cold.

When they arrived at Sakura's home, it was obvious everyone had already arrived.

The lights were on, and they could see the shadows of people through the windows, and hear noise as people talked.

Opening the door, Sakura shouted a 'hello' to Ino, who was with Chouji. Everyone turned at the sound of her voice and smiled when Naruto entered behind her, pulling Sasuke in after.

Once the two of them were inside, Naruto still refused to let go of Sasuke's hand.

"Alright everyone! I know some of you haven't even seen Sasuke since he came back so take your time to talk to him and Naruto. There are several rumors spreading through the village so hopefully today we'll clear some of those up. If you want to talk in private, feel free to use the guest room." Sakura poke loud enough so everyone could hear her. "Now, I'll get some of the food and drinks ready and out on the table for everyone."

Sakura turned into the kitchen and started rummaging around.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around to see Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!" Naruto grinned.

"Can we talk?"

Naruto nodded and followed them into the back of the house, to Sakura's small guest room. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand nervously. Naruto squeezed back, offering what comfort he could.

Ino and Chouji sat down on the floor while Shikamaru closed the door and leaned against the wall. Naruto placed Sasuke's hand on the Futon so he would know where to sit before sitting down next to him. Sasuke reached out one hand and Naruto took it, entwining their fingers. Both of them could feel the confused stares as they got comfortable.

"So….What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, getting right to the point.

"Sasuke?" Ino looked at the raven. "Why won't you look at us?"

Naruto felt Sasuke flinch at Ino's words.

"You guys sure seem close!" Chouji looked at the entwined finger curiously.

Naruto sighed and then shook his head. Thinking, he decided to just get it out…to everyone. Otherwise they would have to tell the story several times.

Naruto stood up. "Sasuke, wait here."

Sasuke frowned, but nodded.

Naruto left the room to get Sakura.

"Sakura?"

She looked up.

"Can you watch Sasuke for a minute?"

"Sure!" She stopped what she was doing and followed Naruto into the guest room.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke-teme? I'm going to be right back, okay? Sakura is going to be here with you."

"Okay."

Sakura sat next to the Uchiha as Naruto gathered the others in the room and lead them back out into the living area.

"Alright! I know everyone has questions, so I'm just going to clear this up now!"

Everyone in the room fell silent. Even Akamaru paid attention to Naruto.

"When we found Sasuke, he was badly injured…."

In the guest room Sakura and Sasuke listen as Naruto told everyone the story.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Sakura brushed a strand of hair from his eyes.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed and listened as his lover spoke.

Sasuke sighed. He wondered what everyone would say. He didn't want their pity.

Naruto paused and took a deep breath.

"When we took off the bandage…it was confirmed that Sasuke was officially blind. I moved in with him to help out and then Kakashi-sensei started his training. That's what he's been doing for the last two months. I have been supporting him the best I can. I made him my top priority that's why I haven't been around."

"Naruto?" Shino stepped forward, hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"Yeah?"

Kiba then stepped forward. It wasn't like Shino to talk much so he took over. "How is Sasuke doing now?"

"Actually, he's doing really well. Sometimes you can't even tell he's blind. He will be able to start some simple D-rank missions soon and he's getting a new headband. He's improving. He can do many things on his own now without any help. I really don't even need to be leading him around."

"U..Um…Naruto-kun?" Hinata stood next to Shino. "Why do you lead him around if he doesn't need it?" She blushed slightly as she spoke.

Naruto sighed. "He feels comfort from my touch and I enjoy it."

"So…" Neji leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Are you two a couple?"

Naruto blushed.

"Oh my god! You are!" Tenten gasped.

"I…I…I do love him." Naruto stuttered.

Lee grinned. "Ah! Love is in the air!" He said dramatically.

Shikamaru groaned and rolled his eyes at Lee.

"So what's next? For both of you?" Ino asked.

"Well, I'm going to continue staying with him. It's much nicer than my apartment anyway! Plus I want to be with him and be there to support him. As for Sasuke…well he'll keep training and once they think he's ready he'll start more missions and work up."

"So he'll be able to go on A-rank missions someday?" Shikamaru asked casually.

Naruto nodded. "That's the plan and you know how stubborn Uchihas are!"

"I have no doubt that Sasuke can do it." Hinata smiled. Even though she had feelings for Naruto, she knew when Sasuke and him had walked in, that they were meant for each other.

She may be shy but she isn't stupid!

Naruto smiled at her. "Everything cleared up? I don't want anybody to pity him! He's an Uchiha! Remember that! Besides he could probably whoop all your butts!" Naruto laughed.

Everyone frowned but decided against saying anything.

Chouji stepped up. Naruto looked at him expectantly.

"I have a question…WHEN CAN WE EAT!!" Chouji rubbed his stomach and Naruto nearly fell over before slapping a hand to his forehead and returning to the guest room to get Sasuke. He could hear Ino bickering with Chouji. He smirked when he heard the familiar sound of a shout being cut off with a kiss and everyone cheered.

When he walked in the door Sakura stood up and left with a wink.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked toward his voice. Naruto brushed a stray strand from his face before he tilted Sasuke chin up and kissed him passionately. Pulling away he grabbed Sasuke's hand and together they went out and joined the party.

A few hours later, it was getting late and everyone started to settle down. No one wanted to leave yet so they all sat on the floor talking. Chouji continued to eat from a bag of chips as Ino sat in his lap. Lee and Sakura had been attached to each other all night and now Sakura was leaned against him dozing off. Everyone else just sat leaned against the wall or a couch.

Shikamaru looked up suddenly just as Akamaru barked.

"Someone's here!" Shikamaru and Kiba said it at the same time.

Sakura opened the door to see Kakashi about to knock.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" she stepped back to let him in.

"I heard Sasuke and Naruto were over here so I decided to drop this off." Kakashi pulled a brand new headband form his pocket. The cloth was a dark red and the metal shined.

Naruto got up and took it from Kakashi. "This is great!"

"The dark red cloth was the hokage's idea. I think it fits him."

Sasuke stood and walked over to Naruto. Everyone watched, shocked that he knew exactly where he was by following his voice.

The Uchiha stood behind Naruto and placed a hand on his arm.

"Sasuke! Feel!" Naruto placed the headband in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke felt the cool metal and the leaf engraving before he gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Sensei!"

Kakashi nodded and smiled behind his mask. "Well, I better be off!" and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke continued to finger the headband through the rest of the party. As everyone grew tired they began to leave. Naruto and Sasuke helped clean up before heading home.

Naruto pulled on a pair of black stretch pants and climbed into bed. He watched Sasuke get ready for bed and slip into his own bed before he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes he heard the sound of shuffling feet and opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing in his doorway.

He smiled. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?"

Sasuke quickly climbed into bed and cuddled up him. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke. "We really need to get a bigger bed."

Sasuke looked up to face him. "We could move into my parents' room. Clean it out and move in there."

"But Sasuke, that's your parents' room! Are you sure you would feel comfortable doing that?" Naruto stared wide eyed at the raven.

Sasuke nodded. "I don't do anything to it and it's not like I'm getting rid of my parent's memories. I could just move their stuff to the basement. We could buy a bigger bed and they have a walk-in closet. It's real big. Perfect for two people. It also has its own bathroom."

"Are you sure? I don't want…" Naruto started, but Sasuke leaned up and sealed his lips with a kiss.

Pulling away, he whispered, "I'm sure."

Naruto smiled. "Okay."

He hugged Sasuke close and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning while Naruto made breakfast, Sasuke lay on the couch, running his fingers through Raya's fur coat as he listened to his lover rummaging around in the kitchen.

A loud POP startled the three of them.

"Sensei! Can't you just knock!"

"The hokage wishes to see both of you as soon as possible." He said not taking his eyes off that dirty book he always carried.

Naruto sighed. "Alright! Now get out of here!"

Kakashi disappeared as fast as he had come.

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto finished making breakfast.

After finishing eating they got dressed and headed to the Hokage's office.

Once they arrived they knocked on the door before pushing it open.

Tsunade turned in her chair to look at them.

"What is it? baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi has told me about how much progress you've made, Sasuke. And Naruto, you have helped him a lot over the past months in more ways than one. If you feel your ready…" Tsunade paused.

"Well? What is it?" Naruto grew impatient.

"I have a mission for you…if you want to take it."

"A mission!" Naruto and Sasuke gasped at the same time.

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Well I finally got it out! I hope it came out okay! A lot happened. I went on vacation for 4 days and then I got a job at Petland. So I have been struggling to find time to sot down and write. I ask you to give me more time on each chapter now. I'm so new to this job and I'm still not used to it so I do the best I can to find time to write. I have several ideas for the next chapter that I have shared only with **CRAZYPURPLESAGE.** So I can't wait to start writing it!

**CRAZY PURPLESAGE: **Chya! I'm so special. I know exactly what she's talking about! I'm sure you're jealous, but you'll just have to wait and find out on your own! ;P

If you think a certain chapter is taking too long to come out feel free to E-mail me and I'll be glad to give you a small summary so your not dying of curiosity. I'm too nice. LOL. But really I don't mind.

The next chapter will probably be a little long due to the mission and another little secret that will happen in the next chapter. So keep an eye out for it.

I'll leave the rest to my partner.

**CRAZY PURPLESAGE: **hehehe, literally. An eye! Oh my gosh, that was so corny! XD I'll stop off now!


	4. Chapter 4

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Alright, here you go! I'm sorry it took so long to get out! I hope you enjoy it. I can't wait to get out the next chapter! It's going to be really exciting, I think. It's going to be my first battle scene. I already have it finished but before I put it out, I want to see a few reviews. They let me know I'm doing it right.

Also, **CrazyPurpleSage** is really busy. I would have waited to post this because I feel bad posting it without her, but I have reviewers who are waiting for the next chapters. I promised you guys a new chapter within a week and I don't want to let you down.

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 4**

"A MISSION!" Naruto and Sasuke gasped at the same time.

"Yes. It's a C-rank. I know I said I would only send you on D-rank missions, but I need someone to do this and it's fairly easy. If you're not ready, I understand. I can have another team handle it." Tsunade crossed her arms.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be slowly taking in all this information.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"No, I'll take it."

"Sasuke, are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade smiled. "Alright, be here early tomorrow morning and I'll give you the details. It will only be you two going."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and thanked her before heading home.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we could go shopping for a new bed and other furniture for our new room."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto grinned and took off in a jog toward the nearest furniture shop, dragging Sasuke along behind him.

"Naruto! Slow down!" Sasuke yelped, unable to keep up.

Naruto slowed to a stop. "Sorry, teme."

Sasuke brushed himself off before offering Naruto a small smile. "It's okay, dobe."

Naruto returned the smile and took Sasuke's hand.

Together they headed for the shop.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

"Eh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Sakura and Sai too, I think." Sasuke stated.

"Sakura? Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Hi, Naruto, Sasuke." Sai smiled.

"Hey, Sai, I didn't see you at the party!"

"I had to leave right after you explained everything. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay long enough to talk to you."

"It's fine."

"So what are you guys up to?" Sakura asked, flicking back a strand of hair.

"We were just headed to the furniture store."

"What for?" Sakura tilted her head.

"We need a bigger bed." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Sasuke, that sounded wrong…"

Sakura's eye twitched.

"Hn!" Sasuke looked away. "Perverts!"

"Anyway, Sasuke and I are moving into a different room so we thought we should check out some new furniture."

Sai nodded and Sakura smiled. "Well, would you like some company?"

"Sure!"

The rest of the day was spent buying, loading, and moving the furniture into the mansion. Sakura and Sai helped clean out the already rather empty room and move all the important stuff to the basement. Sasuke made tea while Naruto and Sai attempted to put the bed frame and headboard together. Sakura was busy taking everything from their old rooms and moving it into their new one. Once she was done she began decorating the room and placing their clothes in the dresser and closet.

By the end of the day the room looked perfect!

"Well, it's all done!" Sakura said while admiring her handiwork.

Sai just nodded his head.

"Wow! It's getting late! We better get going." Sakura headed toward the door.

"Goodbye!" Sai grinned stupidly before leaving Sakura behind.

Naruto waved and then turned to head back up the stairs to their new bedroom.

"Sasuke?"

The raven lay curled up on their new king size bed. Naruto sat down near him and rubbed his back. "Are you tired?"

Sasuke nodded and rolled over to curl up on Naruto's lap.

"Why don't we take a shower and then head to bed?"

"Okay." Sasuke replied, slowly sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

Naruto followed him to their new bathroom. After undressing they both hopped into the shower.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure about tomorrow?"

"I have to start sometime. Besides, it won't be anything dangerous. And you'll be there with me so I won't be alone."

Naruto nodded and finished rinsing his hair. Grabbing the shampoo, he squirted some into his hands before rubbing it into Sasuke's hair, massaging his scalp.

"I know. I guess I'm being just a little paranoid. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Dobe! Nothing's going to happen to me! I promise." Sasuke replied before rinsing his hair.

They both finished in silence.

Stepping out they both grabbed a towel and dried off before slipping into some pj bottoms. Crawling into bed, Sasuke ducked his head under Naruto's chin and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke to him, holding him close. Sasuke nibbled on his neck a bit before pulling away.

"I won't leave you, dobe." He whispered.

Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's hair and tried to hold back his tears.

"I…I just don't know what I would do if something ever…" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.

Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto's tear-filled eyes before pulling Naruto to him.

"Nothing will happen. I might get hurt or injured but it will take a lot more than that to bring me down. I love you."

Naruto smiled and nodded, curling up against Sasuke's chest as he stroked his back.

"Thanks, Sasuke." He whispered. "For everything."

"Everything?"

"For letting me see who you really are, for giving me a chance, for letting me take care of you, for comforting me. Everything…" Naruto smiled up at the Uchiha and reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from his face.

"I love you." Sasuke said, pulling the covers over them.

"I love you, too." Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke before falling asleep to the beating of his heart.

Sasuke buried his face in the blonde locks and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they were in Tsunade's office at the crack of dawn.

"Alright! Now your decision stands firm?" Tsunade asked, standing next to her desk.

"Yes!" Naruto replied.

"Well then, your mission is to escort a young man and his daughter to Sunagakure, the hidden sand village. I'm sure you are very familiar with this area, Naruto."

"Eh? Well, yeah!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called.

Shizune walked in with the man and his daughter trailing behind.

"Naruto, Sasuke, this is Mr. Yamada and his 13 year old daughter, Noa."

Naruto and Sasuke bowed.

"Now after you complete the mision, you are free to visit Gaara if you want. Naruto, I'm sure you will want to check up on him."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, baa-chan!"

Tsunade's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Anyway, I take it you are already packed?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Well then, you should be on your way. It will take you two and a half days at the least to get there. I don't believe you will have any trouble."

"Alright! Here we go!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke nodded and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his new headband he wrapped it around his blind eyes, tying a small knot in back.

Naruto smiled at him and grabbed his hand before turning and walking out of the office with Sasuke, Mr. Yamada, and Noa on his heels.

They spent the next two and a half days running, walking, jumping, and climbing to get to where they needed to be. They took two breaks out of the day to eat and at night they slept till dawn before cooking breakfast, packing, and heading off again.

Sometimes they would be running at ninja speed carrying Mr. Yamada and Noa on their backs.

They spent several hours talking with the two and getting to know them.

Early afternoon on the third day they arrived at the hidden sand village.

"About time!" Naruto shouted happily.

Noa slid off Naruto's back as Sasuke and Mr. Yamada came to a halt beside him.

"Well, that was a nice adventure! We appreciate you two doing this." Mr. Yamada said.

Naruto grinned and placed his arms behind his head. "It was no problem."

"Thanks so much!" Noa smiled and bowed.

Mr. Yamada and Noa disappeared into the village.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Well, that was easy!"

"It went well." Sasuke agreed.

"Let's go find Gaara and see how he's doing! I haven't seen him in awhile!"

Naruto got a firm grip on Sasuke's hand and headed into the village in search for Gaara.

After a half hour of shoving through crowds and traveling through most of the village, Naruto spotted Gaara up ahead.

"Oy, Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke's head rose as his dobe shouted out. Over the past half hour Naruto had informed him of a few things that had happened during his absence, such as Gaara becoming Kazekage.

Gaara turned and smiled slightly at the sight of Naruto but as soon as his eyes spotted the Uchiha next to him he shot forward and raised a hand to punch him.

Naruto gasped at what was instantly in front of Sasuke, blocking the attack by catching Gaara's fist in his left hand.

"Gaara, you have it all wrong! Sasuke's not here to hurt anyone!" Naruto shouted at him, clutching the fist from where he had stopped it, mere inches from Sasuke's face.

Gaara's eyes widened and he pulled away, staring at the blonde, awaiting an explanation.

Last he heard of Sasuke, he was working for Orochimaru and clearly showed no signs of returning to Konoha.

"Listen, Sasuke's not going to hurt anyone. He's back with us now…with me!"

"And Orochmaru?"

"Dead." Sasuke said.

Gaara looked over at him, shocked.

"I killed him."

"What about Itachi? Did you finally kill him too?"

"Yes." Sasuke muttered. He was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Naruto, I heard you had stopped searching for the Uchiha."

"I had, but not because I was giving up on him. I only stopped because I realized that he would never come back until his brother was dead! I never gave up. I chose to wait until we got news of Itachi's death before trying again."

Gaara watched him closely—the way Naruto looked at Sasuke. He had sadness in his eyes as he watched the Uchiha.

"When we heard the news Kakashi-sensei, Sakura and I rushed off to where the battle took place. We found blood spots and followed them to a large cave. We found Sasuke lying in there, wounded, so we took him to Tsunade. When he woke up…"

"No need to say more. It's obviously apparent that he agreed to stay with you. I take it the counsel decided to drop the charges?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, then, I apologize, Sasuke, for attacking you. I shouldn't have assumed things."

"You actually apologized?!" Naruto gasped.

Gaara snorted and looked away.

"So Sasuke, What's with the headband over your eyes?"

Naruto looked at the ground and Sasuke just shook his head.

"What's up?"

"He lost his vision in his fight with Itachi. He damaged his sharingun permanetly."

"Oh…I see.

Well, why don't we grab something to eat before you leave."

During their meal, they caught up, talking about all sorts of things. Afterwards Gaara walked Naruto and Sasuke to the front gate to see them off.

"Well, we'll see you later, Gaara!"

Naruto turned but before he could walk off, Gaara grabbed his shoulder. Naruto looked back at him.

"You and Sasuke are closer now. Is there something else going on that you haven't told me yet?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called from where he stood not too far ahead of them.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke before smiling. "We're a couple now. I moved in with him too. We're doing really well."

Gaara nodded. "You two seemed very close and attached. Sasuke seems much more relaxed when he's near you and I even saw a few smiles break out on his face. As for you, you seem to be a lot happier. I'm glad you two are doing so well. You should come and visit more often."

"We will! Thanks, Gaara!" Naruto ran off to Sasuke, grabbing his hand as they continued out of the village.

Gaara smirked and shook his head in amusement before returning to his Kazekage duties.

Naruto and Sasuke decided to take their time getting back. They decided that sleeping in wasn't a bad idea and stopping to eat more often sounded very appealing, considering they hadn't eaten much over the past few days. On the morning of the third day they took down the tent and cleaned up the cooking supplies and placed them back into their packs. They had about three more miles before they reached Konoha.

Hidden among the trees, several pairs of eyes watched them, taking in their every move.

Mouths whispered softly to each other.

"We're almost there! I can't wait to get home!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted at him.

"Eh?" Naruto looked over at the Uchiha who currently had his head bowed in concentration.

"We're not alone…" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened. They continued running. Naruto's eyes darted around wildly as he tried to spot any abnormalities in their surroundings. Sasuke remained focused on trying to pinpoint where the soft whispers were coming from.

Sasuke gasped and jerked his head up, squeezing Naruto's hand.

"Where?" Naruto whispered.

"All around us! They have us surrounded!" Sasuke gasped.

**Amethyst-Gem:** Okay, that's it. I have already started on the next one so don't worry about the little cliffhanger. I won't leave you hanging for long. I am sorry if this seemed to take awhile to get out! I had an idea and I had no clue as to how to go about it so I had to gain some information. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations…if it didn't have enough romance and drama, just wait till the next chapter! I can guarantee you'll love it! I would have continued this scene a little more but it was getting long so I figured I'd start a new chapter. Please allow me some time to finish the next one—it will be a lot longer than any of my other chapters. Also I am writing my first battle sequence, and I want it to come out perfect.

9


	5. Chapter 5

**AMETHYST-GEM:** Hi! I'm on a roll! Here's another chapter! My editor is still very busy so I was unable to get her advice so I hope its okay. Sorry if it is not as good as the others. This was also my first battle scene so I hope I did okay.

I OWN NOTHING!

We'll here we go! Please don't hate it! 

**A LIIGHT SHINES THROUGHT THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Crap!" Naruto muttered.

RAM, SNAKE, TIGER. Naruto quickly went through the hand signs making a hundred clones appear.

"Alright! Here we go!" Naruto shouted as his clones split up into groups to attack and lure out the hidden enemies.

Sasuke and Naruto came to a halt. They were surrounded by trees and a small pond and waterfall which lay off to the side.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as small popping sounds reached his ears.

Before Naruto could react he was surrounded by six men. Naruto gasped and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who's hand was suddenly ripped away. He watch in horror as Sasuke was slammed into a tree by a young woman.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to go after him only to be blocked by one of the men.

Looking at their enemies Naruto's eyes widened in shock as realization hit.

Growling he jumped high in the air and landed on the other side of the blockade.

He rushed up to Sasuke who was being held by his neck against the tree.

Punching the woman away from Sasuke, he caught the raven as he coughed and sucked in huge amounts of air.

"Dammit! I didn't expect that!" Sasuke gasped.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes off their enemy.

Sasuke nodded and stood up and out of the blonde's arms.

"This isn't good! I don't understand! There's six of him!" Naruto growled.

"What?" Sasuke looked up.

"They all look a lot alike. Orange hair, face piercings and marks, and those eyes! Their is just no other way!"

"Wait! Orange hair! And facial piercings and markings! That has to be Pein!"

"Pein?"

"I heard a lot about Akatsuki when I was with Orochimaru. Several members have already been killed. I believe there's only five left. Tobi…or Madara, Kisame, Zetsu, Konan, and…Pein."

"I don't understand…" Naruto took a small peek at Sasuke before returning his attention to the enemy who was currently watching them with smirks on their faces.

"Pein is not a single entity, but six individual bodies all acting together with one mind and will. He usually uses one percise body to interact with others…I saw him once. Not up close just a small glimpse. The form he usually uses looks a lot like you."

"Me?" Naruto scaned the six men before spotting one that did look very much like him.

"It's not normal for him to use all of them at once. He must be desperate."

"Sasuke, theres a woman too."

"A woman? That has to be Konan, she is the only female of Akatsuki. She's Pein's partner."

"Partner! Why does he need a partner when he has all those other bodies!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know everything. I only know that each meber other than Zetsu has a partner."

"How do we do this, Sasuke?"

"I am not sure about Pein but I heard that konan is weak against fire and water."

Naruto's eyes widened. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small bottle of flammable oil. It came in handy when camping.

"Sasuke…here." Naruto secretly passed the oil to Sasuke who slipped it into his pocket.

"When you have a chance throw it on her. Soak her as much as possible then use your fireball tequnique on her. See if that works." Naruto wispered.

"Okay! What about Pein?"

"I'll just have to beat him into the ground!" Naruto cracked his knuckles before running toward Pein and calling on five other clones to attack the other bodies.

Sasuke concentrated hard on trying to find out where Konan was. He didn't have to wait though as she came at him head on. Sasuke blocked every punch and kick as did she.

She suddenly jumped back and threw several paper shuriken at him.

Sasuke's head shot up. Hearing the shuriken as they sliced through the wind. He stepped back avoiding two and then jumped into the air avoiding three. As he landed he felt the slice as one cut into his cheek and another cut open his shoulder.

He could hear Konan laugh.

Meanwhile, Naruto aimed avery punch and kickat Pein severl clone had already been distroyed forcing him to create more.

Breathing heavely he made the mistake of glanceing over at Sasuke. Pein took the opportunity to strike. He punched Naruto in the stomach sending him flying backwards into a nearby tree.

Naruto coughed and wiped away the blood that trickled down his chin.

"You think you can beat us, Nine-tails?" Pein cackled.

Naruto growled. "What do you want?"

"Just the Nine-tails." Pein stated as though it was obviouse.

Naruto eyes widened before narrowing. "You wish, bastard!"

Naruto ran toward him.

Sasuke continued to dodge punches and aim them. Getting tired of it he jumped back and pulled out the thin wire easily trapping her within it.

She struggled for a minute before smirking. "You think you can contain me like this?"

Sasuke shrugged before yanking of the top of the oil bottle and dumped it on her.

She shook her head as though she thought it was just water. She started laughing before slipping out of the wire as though it was thread.

Sasuke just smirk before quickly going through the hand signs. Bring his fingers to his mouth he blew as hard as possible, putting all his chakra and energy into it.

Flames shot from his mouth. Huge and powerful. Flames swirled around each other before encasing his enemy within them. Eyes would widen at how powerful Sasuke's skill had become during Orochimaru's training.

Konan shrieked as her body was surrounded in flames. Her origami skills couldn't save her from this one. "P…"

Pein looked over at his burning team mate. Naruto smirked and kicked him back into a tree making it break in half.

As he recovered from the blow his other five bodies finished off the clones and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto took several hits before one of Peins rather bulky bodies stabbed a kunai into his chest. He let out a soft shout before flying backwards skidding on the ground before his body came to a stop.

Sasuke panted, listening as the charred body hit to the ground. Thanks to the oil the flames consumed her easier. He was surprised she hadn't attempted to put out the fire by jumping into the pond nearby. Then again even if she had thought of that idea she wouldn't have even made it to the water. It was too far away for someone who was burning alive.

Sasuke's head shot up as Naruto's shout reached his ears.

"NARUTO!"

-

Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage's office waiting for her to call him in.

Tsunade had called upon him saying it was urgent and she needed to see him right away.

"Come in, Kakashi!"

Kakashi walked in and bowed slightly. "You called."

"Yes, I have found some interesting information." Tsunade pushed a scroll toward him.

Kakashi blinked. "What's this?"

He picked up the old material and read its contents.

His visible eye widened. "This is…"

Tsunade nodded. "A new type of Sharingun!"

-

Sasuke ran to where he heard the thud of Naruto's body hitting the ground.

Before he could reach him three of Peins bodies rushed at him. Throwing him back against a tree. He slid down the bark to the ground, tears beginning to slide down his face as he listened to the pain grunts and groans of his lover as they continued to hurt him.

"N…Naruto…NARUTO!!" Sasuke screamed.

Hot agony seared through his blind eyes. Reaching up he clutched the headband aroung them, willing the pain to go away.

Within secounds the pain was gone. Looking up he was shocked.

"…..What is this?" Sasuke looked around. He saw shapes. They were blue. "Chakra? What is this? How can I see? And my headbands still on over my eyes!"

Sasuke looked up and saw three blue figures coming at him. He blocked each of their attack. Jumping back he gasped. "It's chakra! I can se their chakra!"

With this new development he rushed at the enemies with renewed vigor. Luring the three into the pond he summoned chidori and used it to sent electricity through the water, electrocuting the three bodies that were waist deep in the pond.

While they screamed Sasuke rushed over to Naruto, Shoving away Pein and his other two bodies. "Get away form him!"

He pulled Naruto to him. Looking down he saw the blondes fading blue chakra and…red chakra? Sasuke just shook his head and tried to wake his lover.

"Naruto! Wake up! Please!"

Naruto groaned and sat up. Sasuke gasped as his injuries began to heal making his chakra glow brighter because his life was no longer threatened.

"_It must be Kyuubi. Thank god!"_ Sasuke thought with relief.

"Sasuke! Are you okay!" Naruto pulled the raven into a hug.

Sasuke nodded and breathed in his scent.

"I have an idea." Sasuke said when they pulled away.

"What is it?"

"Get on in the water and while I use Chidori to electrocute them you use the opportunity to stab through them with rasengun." Sasuke felt Naruto squeeze his hand.

"Sounds good!"

Naruto and Sasuke shot forward. Both side battled until Sasuke and Naruto managed to get all six into the water. Sasuke jumped behind Pein and clasped his arms around hi waist before calling forth his full body chidori. Naruto took the opportunity to call forth a few clones. They worked quick to create the rasen shuriken. Once it was created, Naruto rushed forward stabbing through Peins chest just as Sasuke jumped out of the way. Pein screamed and his eyes widened in surprise.

"_**No one**_ is going to use _**my**_ nine-tails for their own destructive gain!"

As Peins body fell into the water the remaining bodies glared at Naruto. Anger flashing through their eyes.

Naruto stepped back but instead of going after him like he thought they would they rushed after Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke jumped out of the way. He landed a foot away and took on a defensive position.

Naruto rushed to get near him but two Peins stopped him. "Sasuke!"

The remaining Peins threw several kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked all of them.

Naruto summoned five clones and as they occupied the two bodies he rushed over to Sasuke jumping on the three that were attacking his boyfriend, shoving them away.

One of Peins bodies, the more female one, took a large kunai from her pocket and threw it at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped to the side but was too late as the kunai sliced the side of his neck, just barely missing the artery.

Sasuke fell back against a tree, clutching his neck. Looking over at the kunai he noticed a bit of green liquid surrounding it. His eyes widened.

"N…Naru…" He whispered.

Naruto punch Pein back and rushed over to Sasuke.

"Koi?" Naruto looked at the blood seeping out of his neck and through his fingers.

"Naru…" Sasuke's new vision blurred. Before passing out he pointed to where he hear the kunai fall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. He leaned over to take a closer look at the kunai and noticed the green liquid encasing it. "POISON! Oh my god, Sasuke!"

Naruto gather the raven into his arms and rocked him back and forth.

Several popping sounds let him know his clones had been defeated.

Looking up at the five bodies he saw red.

Naruto's eyes became slitted and colored blood red. His whisker marks stretched and grew bolder. His teeth became sharp and his canine teeth grew longer. Red chakra bubbled around him, creating fox ears and tail.

He went down an all fours and growled his hate and anger at them.

**THEY WERE GOING TO PAY!!**

AMETHYST-GEM: Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if Akatsuki seemed a bit OOC but I never really liked them nor paid much attention to them, soooo I don't really know much about them. Sorry. I also know if might seem like Konan was killed off too easily but I couldn't think of any other way to do it…please remember this fic is about Sasuke and Naruto. Not how Akatsuki fought and got killed. Anyway this was my first battle scene so I hope I did okay.

I didn't have my editor around again. She has been very busy and I haven't been able to get a hold of her. I would have waited to post these chapters but…I know you are all looking forward to them so I decided to post it anyway.

Please review and let her know she's missed.


	6. Chapter 6

A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS

**Amethyst-Gem:** I am so sorry this took so long to get out. There was a lot going on. Also this chapter is a lot longer than the others have been so I took longer to write and edit.

I am happy to say that Crazy PurpleSage is back! It seems both of us were experiencing lots of computer trouble. Our computers internet just crashed and we couldn't get it back on so my brother came by to try and fix it but it ended up dying all together so we had to buy a brand new one. My mother also got a new laptop for her birthday that week and gave me her old laptop. Unfortunately that one began to have issues as well so now I have my very own gaming laptop. Basically meaning I will be able to find time to write more. YAY!

Anyway, I am soooooo excited to have Crazy PurpleSage back. It felt wrong to post chapters without her. So we are pretty much back on track!

**Crazy PurpleSage:**Hey, yeah, I'm back, too. My internet is still experiencing difficulties, but it's good enough to work once in awhile. So, here I am. I've finally got to edit another chapter. Not that Amethyst-Gem didn't do just fine without me, but I'm glad that she still wanted me back! ;D

Enjoy the chapter. And please review!

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 6**

Naruto growled low in his throat.

"_How dare they?! How dare they hurt Sasuke?!_"

Naruto shot forward, running toward running one of Pein's paths at a remarkable speed.

Seeing the sudden change in the blond, the five Pein's took a step back

"I'll make you pay!"

Naruto jump into the air, staring down at one of Pein's more slender and tall paths. Extending and slashing his claws before him, he lunged at the path.

It fell backwards; dead.

Turning toward the others, Naruto glared at them as if challenging them to make a move.

The bulkier path moved first; running at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, showing off his sharp canines. Just as it was about to attack him, Naruto whipped around, using one of his red charka tails to throw the path into the water. Within seconds, he created a Rasen Shuriken using Kyuubi's chakra, and drove it through the path's chest.

After several minutes, Naruto had killed two more of Pein's paths before turning to the one that had thrown the kunai at his lover.

"_HOW DARE YOU!?"_

Naruto stared at the more female looking path while trembling with rage. A second tail grew; whipping around his body as hate consumed him.

He created another Rasen Shuriken and rushed at the last path. The body tried to counter the attack, but failed, as Naruto drove the ninjutsu through its heart.

Naruto grabbed a kunai and continued slashing at the dead body; rage overcoming him as he lost control.

Over by the tree, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes.

Everything hurt and he felt cold.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he could see, through his headband, the outlines of trees and the body's of the enemy's they had killed.

They were outlined in different colors. The forest was outlined in green and the dead bodies in were a fading blue.

The second thing he noticed were the noises coming from his left. Turning his head slightly, he gasped at the sight of his lover hacking at their, obviously dead, enemy.

"Na…ruto!"

Naruto jumped at the sound of his name and turned angrily toward the one who dared to intervene.

Seeing Sasuke lying there, frightened, made him come back to his senses.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

His eyes returned to their normal blue. Looking down he nearly threw up. "Oh god!"

"It's over, Naru. He's dead." Sasuke gasped out.

Naruto stepped away and rushed over to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry!"

Sasuke shook his head and smiled weakly at him.

Naruto took him into his arms and ran off, wanting to get them as far away from the scene as possible. Finding a cave that sat near a large river, he sat Sasuke gently against the wall.

"How are you feeling?"

Sasuke just offered a small smile; too weak to speak.

Naruto took in his lover's appearance. He had a few cuts and bruises and his breathing was labored. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead.

"Sasuke…we have to get you to Tsunade!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You should get cleaned up first. You'll scare people if you walk into the village covered in blood like that."

"You'll die if we waste time!"

"I'll be fine, Naru. It will only take you a minute to clean up."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes before he rushed out of the cave. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the lake. After scrubbing away the blood, he grabbed his clothes and shoved them into the water, turning the lake red with his blood. Afterwards, he squeezed them out and headed back to the cave to lay them out to dry.

Suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky. Naruto looked up just as the sky opened up and rain came pouring down. His eyes widened and he ran back inside the cave to Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, dropping to his knees near his partner and undid Sasuke's headband that covered his eyes, placing it into his backpack.

Sasuke's eyes were cracked open slightly and they had a strange violet glow to them.

Naruto figured he'd ask about that later.

His breathing came out in short pants, his skin was paler than normal, and his body trembled. He gave no sign of noticing the blonde beside him.

"Sa…Sasuke! Dammit, teme! Wake up!" Naruto pulled the raven into his lap and rocked him back and forth.

"Oh god, Sasuke! Don't do this to me! You said you would be okay!"

Sasuke just sat, in between Naruto's legs, making no movement to show that he was listening. His back rested against the blonde's chest and his head against Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto sobbed. "Sa…suke! Please! I love you! Don't leave me alone."

Naruto looked down at the slightly bleeding wound on Sasuke's neck.

"I have to find a way to get the poison out. He won't make it to Tsunade and I'll only make him sicker by running in this storm."

Thinking back, he remembered hearing something from Sakura.

He had an idea!

He ripped took some wet cloth from his jacket and began to clean the wound. Once he was done, he took a kunai and opened the wound a bit more.

Sasuke gave a weak cry of pain before it faded into small whimpers.

Throwing the weapon to the side, he leaned down and placed his mouth over the wound. Ignoring the metallic taste of blood, he bit down lightly and began to suck.

Sasuke gave another cry and his eyes widened as he began to struggle, out of instinct. Naruto held him tight and continued to suck out the poisoned blood until his mouth was full. Turning his head he spat out the tainted blood.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called in hopes that the boy would finally hear him.

"Wh…what are y…you doing?" Sasuke gasped.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's the only way! I have to get this poison out of your body."

Sasuke panted and looked toward his lover. Naruto looked deep into the dark obsidian eyes; begging Sasuke to trust him. After about a minute the raven nodded.

Naruto took a tight hold on his hand before returning his lips to the seeping wound.

Sasuke whimpered and gripped Naruto's hand.

This went on for several minutes. Naruto would suck as much into his mouth as he could before turning to the side and spitting it out. Sasuke would whimper and cry out every now and then as he gripped Naruto's hand.

After awhile, Sasuke began to feel light headed. His eyes rolled back into his head and he began to shake uncontrollably.

"One more time, koi. Hang in there." Naruto whispered.

He latched onto his pale neck again and bit down lightly to make it bleed a bit more.

Sasuke cried and tried to pull away. Naruto sucked in as much as he could before spitting out the blood.

Afterwards, he pulled out a thick blanket from his large back pack and draped it over Sasuke.

He grabbed some bandages and healing ointment. After dressing the wound, he wet a small cloth, pulled Sasuke's shivering body against his own, and yanked the blanket around the both of them. He then placed the cloth onto Sasuke's forehead to help bring down the fever. Settling back against the wall, he fell into a light sleep.

As the storm continued, Sasuke grew restless and began to toss and turn. He cried out in fear every now and then, as his dreams haunted him.

"Shhh, Sasuke, my koibito." Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and patted his back.

Sasuke curled up into a ball and rested his head on the blonde's leg.

The next morning, Naruto awoke at dawn. He quickly put on his dry clothes, but kept his jacket off, instead placing it around Sasuke's shoulders. Finally, he helped the delirious Uchiha into his arms.

Keeping the blanket wrapped around the raven's body, he ran off toward Konoha without hesitation.

As he hurried along the path towards Konoha's gates, Sasuke whimpered and trembled; gripping Naruto's t-shirt tightly.

Naruto arrived quickly to Konoha and shot toward Tsunade's office.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted, banging on the Hokage's door.

"Geez, gaki! It's still early! What are you…?" Tsunade froze as she opened the door.

"Please…"Naruto sounded pitiful, and it broke her heart.

She rushed Sasuke into the hospital and took him into the back, leaving Shizune to handle Naruto.

Naruto sobbed into his hands as he sat in a nearby chair.

Shizune shook her head. Walking up to him she placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled in front of him.

"Naruto, Sasuke will be fine. Why don't you tell me what happened."

Naruto told her everything. About the battle, the Akatsuki, Sasuke getting poisoned, how he sucked out as much of the poison as possible, and how it stormed so he couldn't get him here earlier.

By the end he was sobbing harder; mumbling that he should have done more and how it was all his fault.

Before Shizune could say more Tsunade entered the room just in time to hear Naruto start blaming himself. Rushing forward, she slapped Naruto in the face.

Naruto's face flew to the side from the force of the slap.

"How dare you say that?" Tsunade shouted. "Now is not the time to blame yourself! Sasuke needs you!"

Gripping his cheek he looked up at the Hokage. "Is…Is he okay?"

"We have removed the poison and repaired the damage it caused. Unfortunately, he has a high fever and we can't seem to get it down." Tsunade paused. "He's slipped into a coma. We believe it's from the fever and damage the poison did to his internal organs."

"Damage?" Naruto held his breath.

"Do to several hits and kicks to his stomach, he severely bruised his internal organs and broke a few ribs. The poison didn't help and began eating away at his organs. Luckily, we managed to stop the poison and repair the damage it caused, as well as heal his broken ribs. He will still be tender around his stomach and chest, and although he is currently in a coma, I am sure he will wake up within the next couple days. Right now, we are doing our best to break his fever. He's having some trouble breathing so to be safe we hooked him up to an oxygen mask. He also seems to be delusional."

Naruto hid his eyes beneath his bangs. "Can I…?"

Tsunade smiled. "Of course. But I would like to know exactly what happened. This was supposed to be a C-Rank mission. Now it seems to have become an A-Rank."

"Hokage-sama! Naruto has already told me everything in great detail! Would it be alright if I explained everything to you so he can get some rest?" Shizune asked.

"That would be fine." Tsunade turned to the blond. "Naruto, Sasuke's room is down the hall and to the right. There is a shower in there, I think it would be wise to clean up to get that dirt and sweat off. I'll have someone come by and drop off some pajamas for you. Maybe some food, too." Tsunade checked her watch. "It's almost lunch time."

Naruto nodded before jolting down the hallway.

Slowly opening the door, Naruto poked his head inside, making sure he was in the right room.

Seeing Sasuke laying on a large white bed, he closed the door behind him and headed over to his pale lover.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed and took a seat on the bed.

Sasuke was severely pale and sweat covered his entire body**. **He shivered from the chills and a light flush was spread over his cheeks as proof of his fever**. **Every now and then he murmured some random words in his delirium.

Naruto ran his fingers through the dark hair. This small action seemed to calm Sasuke and stop his mumbling.

Naruto smiled slightly before a yawn escaped his lips. Brushing a stray strand of blond hair from his eyes, he realized how sweaty and sticky he was. Looking down at Sasuke, who was clean and dressed in a pair of hospital pajamas, he leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

He jumped and pulled away when the door slammed open.

"Oh sorry, Naruto!" Iruka apologized as he entered the room.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto ran over and gave him a hug.

"Hey! How are you holding up? Tsunada-sama, told me what's going on."

Naruto sat back on the bed. "I'm fine, I guess."

"Uh-huh, right." Iruka said sarcastically. "I know you well enough to know you feel awful, Naruto"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Iruka shook his head and placed shampoo, soap, towels, a fresh pair of pajamas, and a fresh pair of everyday clothes in the bathroom.

"Thanks, sensei."

"It's no problem, though I felt rather awkward breaking into Sasuke's home."

"You broke in?"

"Well, I didn't have a key. Don't worry I didn't break anything."

Naruto laughed.

"I also brought you both some blankets. Chills were always the one thing I hated most about fevers. I brought some ramen as well. You need to eat! I don't want you starving yourself over this." Iruka scolded him on the last part.

"Don't worry." Naruto said as he opened up the already heated ramen cup.

Iruka watched Naruto stare down at Sasuke with such love in his eyes. "So, when are you two planning on getting married?"

"ACK!" Naruto choked. "WHAT?"

Iruka smiled and shrugged. Naruto just glared at him.

They talked for a few more minutes as Naruto slurped down his ramen before Iruka left.

Afterwards, Naruto took a quick shower and changed into the light blue pajamas that had been brought to him.

Naruto yawned and crawled into bed next to Sasuke, being very mindful of the equipment he was attached to. The last thing he remembered hearing, before he fell asleep, were the soft sounds of Sasuke's faint breathing within the oxygen mask.

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Naruto sighed as he finished his daily routine of cleaning up the Uchiha mansion.

After putting away the cleaning supplies, he grabbed a fresh blanket, a clean pillow, and a few days worth of fresh clothes from his room before quickly locking the door and rushing down the street toward the hospital.

Once he arrived, he rushed down the hall toward Sasuke's room. Pushing open the door he dropped his clothes in the bathroom and placed his pillow on the bed next to Sasuke's.

Pulling up a chair he pulled the large comforter around himself and sat down. Reaching out he brushed a few strands of raven hair from the pale forehead.

It had been three weeks since had Sasuke fallen into a coma and, although Tsunade had told him he would wake up within a few days, he had yet to open those beautiful obsidian eyes.

The breathing mask was kept in place, due to the Uchiha's continuous labored breathing, and he now had an IV stuck into the back of his hand providing him with nutrients.

Sasuke's fever had finally dropped just four days ago. He still had a bit of a temperature, but it was nothing to worry about.

Over the past few weeks, Naruto fell into a habit of cleaning the mansion once a week, so that it would be clean when Sasuke woke up. He also would grab fresh cloths and blankets; considering he now lived at the hospital. When it came to eating; someone would sometimes bring something by for him or he would go pick something up and bring it back to the hospital.

The first week, Naruto refused to eat and was past out sleeping half the day, but Sakura had Kakashi and Iruka come knock some sense into him. After that, he returned to normal…well as normal as you can be with your lover in a coma.

As Naruto spent more time at the hospital, Tsunade had the nurses bring in another bed and place it as close to Sasuke's as possible.

Naruto brushed a few more strands of hair from Sasuke's face before pulling out a book.

Later that night a knock on the door startled him.

"Come in!"

Sakura pushed open the door. "Naruto?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at him and checked Sasuke's vitals. "He has more brain activity then before…"

"Is that a good sign?"

"Yep! He should be waking up soon."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Now, what do you say I take you out to dinner? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Can we get ramen?"

"As long as you eat, sure!"

Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Sakura.

When they arrived at the ramen shop they quickly ordered before breaking out in conversation.

"So Naruto, I heard about what Iruka-sensei asked you."

"What?" Naruto asked before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh! That!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear him talking to Kakashi."

Naruto groaned. "At this rate it'll be all over Konoha."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well…"Naruto hesitated. "If I were to ask Sasuke to marry me, it would be impossible to surprise him."

"So, does that mean your going to ask him?" Sakura's eyes widened in excitement.

"Maybe…if he ever wakes up." Naruto muttered.

A silence fell across them as the waiter place their bowels in front of them.

Naruto stared at his food.

Sakura sighed. "He's going to wake up, Naruto. Don't worry."

"I can't help it. I miss him." Naruto whispered. "I want my teme back!"

"I understand. I really do."

Slowly the two of them began eating. When they were done, Sakura paid and walked Naruto back. Before he opened the door to Sasuke's room she turned to him.

"He'll be okay, Naruto. Have faith."

Naruto smiled and nodded "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

He watched her walk away before turning and opening the door.

He changed into his pajamas and curled up on the bed next to the raven. Reaching over he grasped the pale hand and held on as he fell asleep.

Early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, Naruto was startled awake.

_**Something was different.**_

He felt extremely warm and there was pressure on his arm. Something was tickling his nose and as he sniffed the air he caught a very familiar scent.

Forcing his eyes open he let out a startled gasp as he looked down at the familiar body lying next to him. "S…Sasuke?!"

The raven was currently curled up next to him. He was facing away from him and resting his head on his arm and gripping Naruto's hand. His spiky hair was tickling his face.

Getting a closer look, Naruto realized that Sasuke had to face away from him in order to allow the oxygen mask to remain in place. Naruto grew upset as he realized the Uchiha had ripped out his IV in order to lay with him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered shaking the boy.

Sasuke groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking toward Naruto's voice.

As Naruto saw the dark eyes all his anger faded and was replaced by longing.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked a few times before offering him a weak smile.

Naruto sighed in relief. Reaching out, he stroked Sasuke's pale cheek. Leaning down he removed the mask and kissed Sasuke with as much passion as he could muster. Sasuke wrapped his weak arms around Naruto and responded as best he could.

Naruto dragged his tongue over the raven's bottom lip; begging for entrance.

Sasuke didn't hesitate in opening his mouth. Naruto plunged his tongue inside and explored every inch of the raven's sweet mouth before pulling away.

He place the oxygen mask back over Sasuke's mouth and nose before pulling him close and stroking his dark hair. "I missed you so much!"

Sasuke nuzzled his arm and cuddled up with him more, even though he didn't quiet understand what Naruto meant.

"Though, I'm mad you ripped out your IV!"

"I wanted to be closer to you." Sasuke choked out. His breath fogged up the mask and his voice was soft and cracked from lack of use.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. They curled up around each other and fell back asleep.

-

Kakashi waited outside the Hokage's office. He was leaned against the wall and looking closely at the large ancient scroll in his hands.

"Kakashi?" Shizune asked as she stepped out of the office.

Kakashi looked up.

"The Hokage will see you now." Shizune said, holding the door open for him.

Kakashi nodded his thanks and entered the room. Shizune entered behind him and closed the door before taking her place next to Tsunade.

"Kakashi, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I have deciphered the scroll." Kakashi walked over and place the scroll on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade leaned forward, gazing at Kakashi with interest.

"It is called the Reiki Sharingun." Kakashi announced.

"In other words, the 'Life Force Sharingan'." Shizune stated.

"Exactly! It didn't give too many details, but apparently it gives the holder the ability to see people's life force; including plants, trees, and animals! It also allows them to see a ninja's chakra"

"I don't understand…plants and trees?" Shizune looked confused.

"According to the scroll, even plants and trees have a life force. They are alive after all."

"Did it say if it was possible to teach this to an Uchiha?" Tsunade asked.

"Afraid not, all it said was that if an Uchiha has an overwhelming urge to protect someone, it could bring it forth and activate it. Unfortunately, there have only been 4 Uchihas in history to ever gain the Reiki Sharingan."

Tsunade looked down at her desk in deep thought.

"Um, Hokage-sama?" Shizune questioned.

Tsunade and Kakashi gave Shizune their full attention.

"I recall Naruto saying that during their battle with Akatsuki Sasuke seemed to know where their enemy's were. It seemed as though he had his vision back."

"Yes, I remember that as well. You could be right. If the Sharingan activated during their battle he would be able to see them. When he wakes up we'll ask him and get some information."

"Understood. I'll inform you when he wakes up." Shizune headed toward the door.

"But Shizune…" Tsunade called.

Shizune turned toward her.

"Please give Naruto sometime with him alone first."

Shizune smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Kakashi, thanks for all your hard work."

Kakashi grinned. "It's no problem. I just hope Sasuke wakes up soon. Naruto's falling apart without him. He hides it well, but I can tell he's hurting."

Tsunade nodded. "I still remember the days when those two would bicker constantly. Now look at them."

They laughed a bit before Kakashi left.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled, returning to her work.

**Amethyst-Gem:** Alright, that's it for now! Don't worry the next one will be out soon. Give me some time. I'm going on a short vacation this weekend but I will continue to work on it.

PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing your opinions!

**Crazy PurpleSage:** No, you can't just leave it there. I want some more SasuNaru goodness, and Sasuke to find out about the Reiki Sharingan and learn how to use it! I want more! And I'm sure I speak for all your readers when I say we want to next chapter out fast! ;D

Great work!


	7. Chapter 7

**Amethyst-Gem: **HERE YOU GO! Chapter 7! Remember, I own nothing!

I want to thank CrazyPurpleSage for finding the time to edit this in her busy schedule. We are so sorry it took so long to get this out.

Thanks so much to all my reviewers. You have given me the confidence to continue this fic. I appreciate all your encouragement.

Now on to the story:

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 7**

Shizune walked through the hospital; doing her normal rounds. Every now and then she would let out a small yawn. "I hate mornings!" She muttered.

As she reached Sasuke's room, she picked up his chart that hung on the wall. She looked over it before putting it back and entering the room.

"Naruto's probably still sleeping." Shizune whispered to herself as if she needed a reminder to be quiet.

Unfortunately, as soon as she looked up at the two beds, a loud shout of surprise escaped her.

Naruto was instantly awake and his arms immediately wrapping protectively around Sasuke. He glared over at the intruder, eyes flashing red. Sasuke moaned at the noise and slight movement before falling asleep again.

Shizune quickly broke out of her shock. "Calm down, Naruto, it's just me!"

Naruto blinked. "Shizune? Sorry about that."

She nodded and went over to check on Sasuke."So he woke up, I see!" she smiled at the blond.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled with uncontained joy. "Sorry about the IV. He took it out in order to crawl into my bed."

"I pretty much guessed that. As long as he didn't take off his oxygen mask it's not a problem. He needs to keep that on until Hokage-sama says otherwise." Shizune replied.

"Why isn't the IV important?"

"It provided him with nutrients while he was in the coma, seeing as he couldn't eat. Now that he's awake, he can start eating again; so he'll be able to get the proper nutrients without the IV."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he watched Shizune check Sasuke's vitals.

"Well, that's it for now. Hokage-sama will be coming by later to ask Sasuke some questions."

"When can he come home?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe tomorrow if he's healthy enough." Shizune said before walking out the door.

As soon as she left the room, she rushed to Tsunade to tell her the good news**. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto spent the rest of the morning with Sasuke in his lap while he read a book. Sasuke's cheek was resting against his shoulder and his whole body was leaning back against Naruto's arm. His cheeks were still flush with a light fever and his soft pants caused the oxygen mask to fog up.

It was around noon when Tsunade abruptly entered the room.

"Can't you knock?" Naruto muttered angrily.

"Shut-up, gaki!" Tsunade glared at him.

Naruto returned the glare with equal fervor.

"Can you wake him up?" Tsunade asked, ignoring the glare sent back her way.

Naruto leaned down and whispered quietly in Sasuke's ear while giving him a light shake.

Sasuke muttered incoherently before opening his eyes. "What is it?"

"Sasuke?" Tsunade sat on the bed near the two boys.

"Hokage-sama?" Sasuke cocked his head toward her voice.

"Sasuke, I have to check a few things and then I have some questions."

Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade went about checking his vitals, temperature, and his breathing. She used her medical Ninjutsu to do a more thorough search. She also had him walk a bit to see how weak he was after laying in a bed for three weeks. After that, she sat back down.

"Well, everything seems fine. You only have a slight fever. I'll give you some medicine for that. You won't need the mask anymore so we can take that off." She reached over and removed the device from around his head. "Also, you'll be a bit weak from not using your limbs, but if you keep working them out you'll get your strength back."

Naruto smiled at the news.

"Now, I have a few questions about the battle. Naruto's informed me on most of it, but I still need to clear some things up. Is that alright?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. First of all, according Naruto, it seems like after a few minutes into the battle you seemed to have an easier time noticing the enemy. Did anything weird happen during that time?"

"Yeah, my eyes started burning when I heard Naruto scream. The next thing I knew, I could see. But it was weird. I could see the outline of the trees and the chakra of Naruto and our enemy. Also, my headband was over my eyes, as well, yet I could still see all that."

"Interesting. What about the outlines? Were they in any specific colors?"

"The forest was outlined in green and the chakra was blue, except for Naruto; his was a mix of red and blue. I think that's because of Kyuubi. When the enemy died I noticed that their chakra disappeared as well and then I couldn't see them anymore."

Naruto listened in shock.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to the window. She stared out across Konoha.

"Baa-chan, do you know what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade turned around and leaned against the window frame.

"We found an ancient scroll that speaks of a rare sharingan that enables the user to see the life force or chakra of others, as well as plants and animals."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"We were trying to find out if there was a way to teach it to you, Sasuke - thinking it would be a great help to you. But the scroll says there is no way to teach it. It is brought about by the passion to protect someone you love. Sasuke, when you heard Naruto scream you became overwhelmed with the urge to protect your lover and through those feelings the Reiki Sharingan came forth. It seems you have gained this new ability on your own."

"……."

"COOL!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade spoke to Sasuke about trying to train himself to use it properly. There wasn't anything Kakashi or Tsunade could do to help him with it. It was all up to him.

After awhile, Naruto began to get jumpy before he shouted out. "When can he go home?!"

Sasuke jumped at the sudden loud question as Tsunade just shook her head in annoyance.

"I think it will be fine if he goes home tomorrow."

"ALRIGHT!"

Tsunade headed toward the door. "Naruto, I need to speak with you in private, real quick."

Naruto looked up in surprise before following her out the door.

Tsunade took him to a small empty room. She closed the door and locked it tight.

"What is it? What could be so private?"

"Naruto, do you still wish to become Hokage?"she asked, all seriousness in her voice.

"Of course! It's my dream!" Naruto shouted as though he couldn't believe she would even ask such a question.

"I'm getting tired and old, despite my appearance. The time for me to step down is coming. I have spoken to the counsel, and although they threw quite a fit at first, they have allowed me to choose my successor and take up the title as Hokage. At the end of this year, I am no longer Hokage. At the beginning of the new year…_you_are to be the Hokage, Naruto." Tsunade looked at him, smiling.

"W…what?!" Naruto gasped.

"January first, a ceremony will be held announcing your new title to all of Konoha and a festival will follow. "

Naruto felt dizzy.

"Gaki!"

Naruto snapped out of his shock and gave her his full attention.

"Also, we believe that the final members of the Akatsuki, Madara and Kisame, will attack Konoha in search of you and Sasuke. You two have killed two of their members, plus Itachi. Not to mention they still want Kyuubi's powers. And Sasuke is a lot like Itachi; they might be thinking that they can try and bring him to their side. Be aware that we might have a battle on our hands."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade left the room.

As he shakily headed down the hall, he heard her call out to him.

"By the way, when you do take your true title, you will be given one specific special ANBU to be your permanent body guard. That person has already been decided, as well."

Naruto stared as Tsunade disappeared down the hall, confusion written on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto slipped back into the hospital room, Sasuke was curled up in the bed hugging Naruto's pillow against his chest as he slept. Naruto smiled and covered him with a nearby blanket. Noticing the slight pink flush spread across Sasuke's cheeks, he grabbed a fresh washcloth from the bathroom and wet it before placing it on his forehead.

Settling down next to the raven, he went over everything Tsunade had told him. It was difficult to grasp it all. He never thought his dream would come true so soon.

As for the Akatsuki, what could they be planning? There were only three left now. Did they honestly believe they could turn Sasuke against Konoha?

Naruto shook his head and curled up next to Sasuke. It was still early afternoon, but a small nap wouldn't hurt. He would tell Sasuke about Tsunades news later. Burying his face into the soft black hair, he fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning Naruto and Sasuke were up early. They took quick showers and slipped into their more casual clothes before Naruto signed the release papers and helped Sasuke home.

The night before Naruto had told Sasuke the exciting news of him becoming hokage. He couldn't help jumping around the room, flailing his arms around in excitment. Sasuke was listening to the hyper blonde unable to form any cohorant thought as he heard Naruto's feet prance around the room at fast speed. Once Naruto calmed down Sasuke managed to give him a small kiss, offering a few words of love and encouragment about the news before they fell asleep.

Naruto smiled at the memory before looking beside him to glance at the raven walking at a rather fast pace while holding his hand.

Sasuke seemed extremely relieved to be back. The first thing he did was curl up in their shared bed. Naruto could tell he had missed home. Hospitals were never a very pleasant place to be.

"Those hospital beds are pretty uncomfortable, aren't they?" he laughed, watching as Sasuke pulled the covers tightly around himself.

"Mmmmm, VERY!"

Naruto laughed and joined him. He pulled Sasuke tight against his chest and took in his scent.

"It's good to have you back."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "I'm sorry."

"You couldn't help it."

They both fell silent until a very loud 'meow' disturbed them.

Raya bounded onto the bed and curled up on a pillow near their heads.

"Seems like she missed you, too." Naruto said, petting the kitten's head.

Sasuke smiled and reached up, feeling around until Naruto grabbed his hand and guided it to the small kitten.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked, placing a hand lightly against Sasuke's forehead.

"Tired, weak, and a bit light headed." Sasuke replied, scratching the kitten's ear.

"Are you hungry?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"If I made some soup would you eat it?"

"I'll try."

Naruto nodded and got up. "Do you want me to bring you anything or do you want to come with me."

Sasuke's blank eyes kept their gaze straight ahead but he could tell the Uchiha was thinking.

"I'd like to practice brail while you cook, if that's okay."

"Yep!"

Sasuke got out of bed and reached a hand out. Naruto grabbed it and they headed downstairs.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand once they reached the kitchen and living room. Naruto watched him head over to the bookshelf before walking into the kitchen.

Sasuke knew his home well enough; especially their bedroom, living room, and kitchen area. That was where he and Naruto spent most of their time, so that was where he was used to the most.

Feeling around, his finger skimmed the books on each shelf until he felt one that had bumps going down the side.

"Naruto is this it or are their more?"

Naruto poured the soup in a pot and placed it on the stove before heading over to Sasuke.

"Hmmm? Let's see, there are two more. Do want them all?"

"Yeah. There are two lesson books and one an actual novel in brail."

"Okay." Naruto handed the two books to Sasuke. "Are you okay now?"

"Which ones are the lesson books?" Sasuke asked, sitting on the couch.

"Ummm…Here you go." Naruto handed Sasuke two thin books after looking them over.

"Thanks." Sasuke grabbed the two books from Naruto and placed them in his lap.

Before Naruto went back to the kitchen he grabbed the small blanket, that was folded up and thrown over the recliner, and placed it over Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the action. Pulling it more around himself he opened one of the books and began to skim his fingers over the bumps, while keeping in mind what he learned from Iruka.

When Naruto finished the soup he placed it on a tray and carried it to Sasuke. The raven set his books to the side and Naruto placed the tray in his lap.

"You got it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, placing a spoon in Sasuke hand.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered threateningly.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto left to make some ramen for himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hokage-sama!"

Four ANBU bowed to Tsunade.

"What is it? Have you found any information on the Akatsuki?"

The leading ANBU stepped forward.

"We are sorry for being so late in bringing you this news. We found the Akatsuki and discovered that they plan on attacking Konoha tomorrow by sunset."

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk. "SUNSET?! Why couldn't you get here sooner?!"

"We were attacked. One of the Akatsuki members sensed our presence."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"We attacked and killed him. It was a long battle."

"Who was it?" Tsunade demanded.

"I believe he went by the name of Zetsu."

"You're sure he's dead?"

"Affirmative!"

"How many more do we have to worry about?"

"Only two. Kisame and…. Tobi, also known as Madara Uchiha." Tsunade sighed.

"I already knew several of the Akatsuki had been destroyed, but I never thought they'd be down to only two members."

"They are quiet angry. I believe it's clouding their judgment."

"Don't take them lightly. I have another job for you."

The ANBU were silent.

"Please watch over Naruto and Sasuke. I believe the Akatsuki have interest in them. They need protection. And Sasuke will be too weak to do much if attacked."

The ANBU leader nodded and the three behind him bowed.

"I must send a quick message out for help. We can only hope someone will get here in time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Naruto and Sasuke went out for lunch before shopping around.

They need more cat food and other groceries.

While on their way home, Naruto spotted a small jewelry store.

"Sasuke can I go into this store real quick? There's something I've been meaning to get here."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed the brown bag from Naruto.

Naruto lead him to a nearby bench before rushing inside, hoping Sasuke wasn't aware of his lie.

He started looking around right away. All the diamonds and gems sparkled in the light.

"May I help you?"

Naruto stood still for a minute, hoping to God that this woman would be nice.

"Um, yeah…" Naruto looked at her; finally revealing who he was.

The young woman smiled. "Well, what did you have in mind?"

"I want to ask my….well I need an engagement ring for a boy…" Naruto stuttered.

"Ah, I see. Well we have silver bands, white gold, gold, and many others. We also have a select few that are engraved. Otherwise, if you want to have something engraved we can get it done in one week."

"Can I see the engraved ones?"

"Of course!"

The woman disappeared for a second before returning with four small boxes.

She placed four boxes in front of him and gently opened each of them.

Naruto leaned forward and looked at each closely.

One was silver and had a small Sapphire princess-cut gemstone in the middle. Engraved swirls shot out from the diamond and followed a path around the band. On the inside were the words: You're my future.

Two were plain. One was a gold band and the other was silver. Each had 'past, present, future' engraved on the inside.

The final ring was platinum with thick gold lining on the outside. 'Two hearts beat as one' was engraved on the inside.

Naruto grabbed the platinum one and looked closely at it.

"That's an 18k Yellow Gold and Platinum two tone wedding band."

"Wow! You really know this stuff!" Naruto put the ring back.

"It's my job!"

"I really like the platinum ring. The engraving is nice too."

"Are you thinking of getting it?"

Naruto nodded while looking at the other three.

While he continued looking the woman went in back, going about her usual business.

After a short while, Naruto looked back at the platinum and gold ring. Making a decision he opened his mouth to call the young woman back. Before he had the chance she came back with another small box in her hand.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!"

"What's wrong?"

"It seems that platinum one came as a set."

"A set?"

"Yes, the engravings on the insides match up together. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, can I see the other one?"

"Of course!"

The lady handed Naruto the other box. Naruto looked at it closely. It was exactly the same as the other one except the engraving said: Two souls within, but only a single thought.

The woman leaned toward him. "The full sentence is 'two souls within, but only a single thought. Two hearts that beat as one."

Naruto smiled. "I love them! How much?"

After paying the price, Naruto walked back to Sasuke while thinking, 'I am so broke now!'

He placed what he bought into his jacket pocket before addressing Sasuke.

"Sorry about that, teme."

"What did you get?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing. Apparently someone already bought the item I wanted." Naruto lied.

"Oh. What did you want to get?"

Naruto twitched at the Uchiha's annoying questions. 'What should I say?'

"Ah, it was just a pair of necklaces. You could get them engraved and stuff. I thought they were cool!" Naruto lied again, trying to hide the guilt from his voice.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as Naruto took his hand.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto moaned as his stomach growled. "Let's hurry home."

When they reached the mansion Naruto put away the groceries while Sasuke fed the cat. He already had this down pat. He reached into the large bag, grabbed the cup; scooped some of the hard food into it, made sure to know where the bowl was, and poured.

Afterwards, Sasuke settled down on the couch with his brail books while Naruto headed to their room to hide the large black box that held the two rings.

Once hidden, he headed into the living room. Before he got there his ninja senses acted up.

"Sasuke." Naruto ran into the room.

"Somebody's here!" Sasuke shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto moved next to him and did the same. Their back against one another as Naruto looked around while Sasuke focused intently on what he was hearing.

"Well, well. This was easier than I thought it would be." Tobi snickered.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the swirling orange mask. "We already know your identity Uchiha Madara, so don't even bother hiding it from us!"

Madara removed the mask and let out an unnervingly calm chuckle.

"Kisame, I know your there! I can hear you snickering clear as day." Sasuke sneered.

Kisame chuckled loudly as he appeared from the shadows next to Madara.

"What do you want?!" Naruto yelled.

"We want Kyuubi." Madara stated, totally emotionless.

"And you, Uchiha!" Kisame sneered.

"When will you give up? You're not getting Kyuubi or Sasuke!"

"Hn, why are you always so difficult?" Madara shook his head.

In a flash, Kisame shoved Naruto away from Sasuke and took his place behind him. "Now Sasuke, why would you want to stay with this freak when you can have everything with us?"

"WHAT?"

"Tsunade was right! You really are stupid if you think Sasuke would betray us!"

"Oh? But he betrayed you before." Madara said amused.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Thrusting his elbow sharply into Kisames gut he rushed over to where Naruto was growling at Madara.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered even though his head was spinning. Gripping his head he began to sway.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed him and lifted him into his arms.

Naruto jumped backward to add some extra space between their two enemies. Holding Sasuke with his arms he put his hands together and called on several clones. They surrounded Madara and Kisame while Naruto shot through the house and out the back door.

"W..where are we going?"

"Tsunade!" Naruto answered. "We need help!"

**Amethyst-Gem:**Okay well, this chapter's done, now on to the next one. I once again apologize if this took a little longer to get out than the others. Crazy PurpleSage has been real busy with college and I have been staying up late filling out applications and sending them in the next day. Not fun! If I never see another application in my life I'll be happy. Anyway, I hope this explains a bit about the new sharingan. I know the whole him seeing and still wearing his headband might have been confusing to those who noticed. I thought it was cool so I went with it. Me and my crazy mind. LOL.

Also in the next chapter he'll be using it more and I'll be describing what it looks like. I have to thank Crazy PurpleSage again for taking time out of her busy day to go over this.

Well, next chapter will be out soon.

**Crazy PurpleSage:** Hey everyone. Sorry for the lateness. You can all yell at me because Amethyst-Gem is kind enough to wait for me. I'll try to do better from now on. Once I get into a better routine. The first week is done, so I have a better grasp of my time now. Thanks for waiting! And remember to review for our lovely authoress.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amethyst-Gem: **Alright! Time for the battle scene! I hope you all like this!

**Crazy PurpleSage: **Yes, everyone please love it and remember to review at the end! ;D

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 8**

Naruto ran as fast as he could toward the Konoha hospital. He knew Tsunade spent her nights there instead of in her office. He needed to get Sasuke somewhere safe; he wasn't in any condition to battle. Naruto looked down at the raven who had fallen unconscious in his arms.

As Naruto ran, four ANBU jumped from a nearby roof to run next to him. Two were behind him and two were next to him.

"ANBU?" Naruto gasped.

"I take it we were too late! Where are Madara and Kisame?" The ANBU leader to his right asked.

"They showed up back at the mansion. I grabbed Sasuke and ran!"

The leader nodded.

"What are you….?" Naruto looked at the two beside him in confusion.

"We were sent by the Hokage to watch over you. We had something else to take care of first so were a little late." The ANBU chuckled nervously.

Naruto's eyes widened "A LITTLE! Wait a minute…" He recognized that voice! "Yamato-sensei?"

"Couldn't fool you, huh?" The ANBU reached up and took off his mask, revealing Naruto's sensei that had helped in the search for Sasuke a while back.

"Sorry. No time to explain! Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to the hospital. I assume Baa-chan will be there. Sasuke can't fight so I'll leave him there to rest." Naruto explained.

"Are you planning on finding help?"

"Yeah. I'll find the others and hopefully we can lure Madara and Kisame out of the village so we can fight."

"Alright! We'll go back and stop them from causing any trouble and try and lure them away, as well. Stay safe!"

Yamato replaced his mask and ran off with the other three ANBU beside him.

Shortly after they left Naruto heard loud explosions and screams behind him. Shaking his head, he silently prayed that the ANBU could stop them from hurting anyone.

Reaching the hospital, he rushed through the doors.

"Naruto!"

Naruto came to a halt in front of Sakura.

"Sakura! Is Baa-chan here?" he shouted.

"Hush! She's right down the hall checking on a patient."

"Sakura, Akatsuki's here! They showed up at the mansion. Sasuke's sick, he can't fight and I need to find Shikamaru and the others and get help and…."

"Okay! Calm down! Breathe!"

Sakura disappeared for a second. When she returned she guided Naruto to an empty room with a bed.

"Thanks."

"I'll get Hokage-sama." Sakura said before she disappeared.

Naruto laid Sasuke on the bed and covered him in several blankets. He brushed his palm against his forehead to feel it still slightly warmer than normal.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you're too sick to fight and I can't bear to lose you."

Naruto leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's hot forehead just as Tsunade, Sakura, and Lee entered the room.

"Lee?" Naruto questioned.

Lee shrugged. "I stopped by and decided to help out bit. Guess it's a good thing I'm here!"

"Baa-chan, what do we do? Madara and Kisame, they're…!"

"I know. I was already expecting this. Sakura go with Naruto. Your healing powers will be needed. The three of you find the others. You're going to need all the help you can get. I will send Kakashi and Guy to help the ANBU. They'll try and lure them out of the village. Kurenai is pregnant as you all know so I'll call her over here and we'll take care of the injured. I sent a letter to Gaara but I'm not sure if he'll receive it in time." Tsunade shook her head and let out a loud sigh. "I don't know what to do. Naruto it's up to you now."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Take care of Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded.

Naruto rushed out of the hospital with Sakura and Lee trailing behind. Sakura was holding onto Lee's hand tightly; seeking comfort.

They ran through the streets, finding some of the gang while healing any villagers that were injured. Not even an hour later Naruto had managed to find Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. Tenten and Neji actually ended up finding them and they found Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino hanging at the training grounds.

Unsure what to do next; they headed off to where they heard the most commotion.

Naruto felt rage and sadness build up in his chest as he glanced at all the destruction Kisame and Madara had caused.

There were houses in crumbles, roofs collapsed, frantic parents rushing around to make sure their kids were okay, and others were looking around with confusion in their eyes.

A girl was sitting on the ground with what looked like a sprained ankle while calling out desperately for her mother. A young man and woman had splotches of blood on their clothes and several cuts and bruises on their skin as they held onto each other for support. Seeing a woman holding onto her kid as she tried to stop the flow of blood from a large cut, Naruto took action.

Running up to them Naruto assured the woman her boy would be fine as Sakura healed the wound.

"There!" Sakura smiled at them.

"Oh, thank you!" The woman rushed forward to hug her son.

When the woman offered Naruto a smile he was shocked. Most of the villagers hated him! Maybe things would finally change.

Naruto smiled at her. "You can go to the hospital. The Hokage's there so you'll be safe."

They two bowed before rushing off in the direction of the hospital.

Naruto turned toward Ino and Chouji. "Ino, I need you to stay here and take care of the wounded. Chouji, can you help her?"

"But…" they both started in unison.

Naruto shook his head. "No time for questions. Please! They need help."

Ino and Chouji looked at each other hesitantly before nodding their head and rushing off.

Naruto turned toward the others. "Are you ready?"

They nodded.

Naruto ran with incredible speed, the others not far behind him. Naruto's eyes widened as the entry gate came into view.

Before he could say anything Sakura spoke. "Their outside the gate!"

"That means Kakashi-sensei and the others succeeded." Naruto finished.

Arriving at the battle scene, Naruto spotted Kakashi and Guy standing a small distance away from Kisame while the three ANBU and Yamato surrounded Madara.

As they came to a halt behind Kakashi, the masked jounin looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"I see you managed to find everyone."

Naruto nodded and Yamato jump back to land beside him.

"We managed to lure them out of the village, but they caused some damage in the process."

The tree ANBU ran at Madara while Kisame prepared to attack Guy.

"Ino and Chouji are taking care of the injured." Naruto said.

Yamato nodded. "That's a good idea. The villagers will need them."

"So what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked.

Kisame threw Guy back and he landed next to Kakashi. "He's tough!"

"They're strong. Too strong." Kakashi muttered.

Naruto stepped forward. "Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Yamato-sensei, you and the other three ANBU attack Kisame. We'll take care of Madara."

Kakashi and Yamato's heads jerked toward Naruto, their eyes wide.

Naruto grinned. "Madara is strong, but Kyuubi's stronger. They want to use Kyuubi for their own benefits and turn Sasuke against us. I won't let that happen!"

Reluctantly, Yamato called over the three ANBU, while Kakashi and Guy just nodded.

While they formed a plan, Naruto turned to face Madara.

"Sakura, find a safe place to hide. If anyone gets hurt we'll need your healing jutsu. Lee, stay by her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Sakura's eyes grew sad. "Naruto…"

Lee put an arm around her shoulders and nodded his head. "Okay!"

Naruto leaned forward and wrapped his own arm around her, giving her a small squeeze before whispering in her ear. "I am going to need you. You know that."

"But what if you can't…"

Naruto pulled back and placed his finger at her lips. "Some risks are worth taking. Besides, Yamato-sensei's here. I'll be fine."

Sakura smiled and nodded before running away to hide with Lee.

Naruto turned to the group remaining. "Shikamaru, try using your shadow jutsu to bind him. If he's unable to move we'll have a better chance of hitting him."

"This is Madara Uchiha we're talking about. How do you know it'll work?"

"I don't, but it's worth a try. If it doesn't work, I trust you'll know what to do."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Hinata, I need you to watch our backs with your Byakugan. If you see something we don't give a shout."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, do whatever you can to bring him down." Naruto looked down at Akamaru. "You too, Akamaru."

They nodded and Akamaru let out howl.

Turning, Naruto stared at Madara who was taking slow steps toward them with an amused smirk on his face.

"Are you done chatting?" he sneered.

Naruto grit his teeth.

"I don't see Sasuke. He wouldn't be avoiding me now would he?"

"You'll never get your hands on him! NOW!"

They ran toward Madara, surrounding him

Shino skidded to a halt. Going through the proper hand signs, bugs began pouring out of him until they gathered together to create a perfect clone. Pulling out a kunai, Shino rushed forward with his clone falling in step beside him.

Shikamaru rushed behind a tree and put his hands together.

Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba while running beside him, both of them preparing to attack.

Tenten grabbed two Kunai in each hand while Neji waited for the perfect time to use his 64 palms.

Naruto called on three clones to back him up. Glancing at Shikamaru, Naruto nodded.

In that instant, a shadow stretched out from Shikamaru's body, getting taller and taller until it reached Madara.

"Ha! You think that'll work!" Madara laughed as he jumped up to avoid the attempt.

Naruto growled. "Dammit, it failed! Everyone, go for an all out attack!"

Shikamaru instantly changed hand signals and black tendrils shot into the air attacking Madara.

Madara's eyes widened slightly as he was hit twice and fell to the ground creating a large dent.

As he stood up, Kiba and Akamaru spun at a rapid pace into the air and down onto the Uchiha, pulling off the perfect double piercing fang jutsu. Madara flew back wards into the tree Shikamaru was hiding behind. Shikamaru jumped away, pulling out a kunai in the process.

Madara growled and stood up quickly, brushing off his Akatsuki robe before grabbing a kunai from inside it and rushing at Naruto. As he stabbed him through the chest, a loud pop and dissipating smoke told him it was just a clone.

Akamaru and Kiba jumped away as Madara rushed at another Naruto who was standing behind him. Akamaru transformed back to his true form as he landed on the floor.

Before Madara could attack Naruto, Shino jumped in front of him and managed to thrust a kunai through his stomach, getting stabbed, as well, in the process.

The clone turned into a mass of bugs before reassembling itself.

Tenten took the chance to throw several shuriken at him. As one lodged itself into Madara's shoulder, he laughed and pulled it out as though it were just a mosquito. "Foolish attempts."

Everyone took a few steps back.

"Tenten, go stay by Sakura." Neji told her.

"Why?" Tenten shouted.

"You specialize in weaponry and it seems that those kinds of attacks aren't going to do much." Tenten gave a small pout and began to rush off. "Plus…I don't want you to get hurt. It looks like the battles going to get a bit rough from here on." Neji smiled at her. Tenten smiled back and ran off toward Sakura and Lee.

The next several minutes of the battle were spent dishing out everything they had. Madara was wounded in several places, but never seemed too affected by it while the Konoha nins were all getting tired from using up their Chakra. Naruto's clones had been easily destroyed and Shino's bugs retreated back into his body after Madara used the Uchiha's famous Fire jutsu.

They all stood a distance away, trying to catch their breath.

Naruto panted and watched in horror as Kiba and Shino were quickly attacked and thrown backwards. Akamaru ran and stood in front of Kiba, who was helping Shino up. Shino had blood running from the sides of his mouth and he couldn't move his arm while Kiba was limping horribly and he was bleeding severely from the side of his head.

"Shino, Kiba…." Naruto jumped by them. "Go by Sakura."

"But Naruto, you're going to need help!" Kiba looked at him stubbornly.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. Akamaru, go with them."

Kiba couldn't help but believe those words. So with Akamaru's help, he and Shino walked off.

As Naruto turned around to face Madara, a loud scream echoed in the air. Looking toward his teachers and the ANBU, Kakashi had his hand through Kisame's chest using a chidori.

"Well, it seems your senseis are more skilled than I thought." Madara growled. Now he was getting angry. Glaring at Naruto, he jumped into the air. Rushing through the hand signals he shouted, "Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Several fire balls shot toward them.

"Move!" Neji shouted jumping away.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as a fire ball shot toward her. She noticed it immediately, thanks to her Byakugan, but fear over took her until she no longer had time to jump away. Shikamaru jumped in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and taking the blow. He bit his lip till it bled as the fire burned through his clothes, enflaming his skin.

Naruto ran toward them as Neji found the perfect opportunity to use 64 palms on Madara as he landed.

"Shikamaru? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shikamaru winced. "You okay, Hinata?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"You're done. Sakura will heal that. Hinata, you too. I'd ask you to help fight, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt, too."

Hinata nodded. "Okay."

Naruto smiled at them as they limped off, Hinata helping Shikamaru along, before glaring at Madara, who was lying on the ground against a tree after Neji's attack.

"Neji." Naruto stood beside him.

Neji was breathing hard and could barely stand. He looked up at Naruto, Byakugan still activated.

"What is it?"

"Go by the others." Naruto whispered forcefully, his eyes becoming mere slits of blood red.

Neji's eyes widened and he immediately rushed toward the others, promptly collapsing as soon as he got there.

"So, Naruto, it's just you and me." Madara smirked.

Naruto looked around him. The whole battle field was destroyed. Since they were right outside the village the fireballs had caused some of the gate to crumble while others ended up going over the gate and into the village. Naruto could hear the flames growling and the people shouting as they ran from the danger. Several villagers had gathered by the gate and were watching the battle. This sent a pang of fear through him because of what he was about to do. They would finally see the Kyuubi.

Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, and the three ANBU were standing by Sakura getting healed while watching him. He smiled at Yamato and nodded. Yamato seemed to understand the gesture and smiled, nodding back.

Turning back to Madara, his whiskers began to grow thicker and longer. His eyes darkened into a deeper red, outlined in lines of black.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__**IN NARUTO'S MIND**__xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"_Well, you stupid fox, you have your chance. Just get rid of him." Naruto spoke softly, regretfully, to the large fox behind the cage. _

_Kyuubi smiled. "I'll destroy him. Just take off the seal."_

_Naruto reached out and slowly pealed the strip of paper that was the seal from the cage._

_Naruto immediately switched places with the fox, curling up on the ground behind the cage._

_Laughing echoed and a bright light consumed the room. __XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Sakura watched with tears in her eyes as red chakra bubbled around Naruto.

"Babe?"

Sakura looked up into Lee's eyes.

"It'll be okay. Believe in him."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Naruto growled and fell onto all fours as red chakra bubbled around him and two tails quickly grew. Madara watched with excitement in his eyes. Claws grew and his eyes seemed to become more slanted. His canine teeth grew long and sharp. As the third tail grew everyone who was watching began to grow scared.

Yamato put his hands together, entwining his fingers. He knew Naruto meant to go all out and although he was against it, he knew he had to trust Naruto. He also knew Naruto trusted him to use the Hokage-style-sixty-year-old technique: Enclosed-hermitage-return-to-society-jutsu to suppress the Kyuubi once Madara was dead.

Sakura gripped Lee's hand nervously.

As the fourth tail grew, the demon fox's chakra began to burn its way through Naruto's body; destroying his skin and slowly covering his entire body in a mix between the demon fox's chakra and his own blood.

Everything from his face to his chakra tails became completely solid; his eyes lost their characteristics, becoming empty glowing circles surrounded by a black mask made of chakra.

Sakura sobbed. She had already seen Naruto in this transformation. Despite it being Naruto's strongest Jinchuuriki form so far, the four-tailed transformation is also his greatest downfall. Because Kyuubi's chakra is constantly destroying and creating new cells, it also shortens Naruto's life.

The fox has complete control, making Naruto attack anything that moves, including his friends. This always discouraged Naruto from using this state more than the fact that it shortens his life. Sakura knew this, and was scared for him. She understood why he risked using it, though. None of them were strong enough to kill Madara and he had barely attacked them at all. It was more like he was playing with them. Naruto knew that Yamato was nearby and could use the technique that suppressed Kyuubi; trusting that everything would be fine.

But she couldn't help but worry.

Madara stared in awe.

Naruto let out a loud and horrifying scream that was anything but human. The ground shook from the sound and everyone nearby immediately took cover, putting as much distance between themselves and Naruto as possible. Yamato, on the other hand, took cover behind a nearby wall so that he would be ready to stop Naruto at the right time.

Madara began to clap, walking toward Naruto. "Impressive! I can't begin to imagine what power I can obtain…"

Unfortunately for Madara, that was a bad move. As soon as the clapping started Naruto spun around to stare at the insane Uchiha.

Before Madara could even finish, Naruto made his first move. Raising his hand he swept his claws through the air in front of him. In an instant Madara was flung backwards, ramming into tree after tree behind him, only stopping once he was a several feet away. The earth that was caught in the blow was destroyed. Trees and even rocks were shattered into small bits from Naruto's attack.

Naruto stayed where he was, on all fours, growling at where Madara had just stood.

Madara coughed up blood. Wiping it away with the back of his hand he began walking back towards Naruto. As he grew closer, Naruto opened his mouth, slowly conducting a massive amount of his chakra and blood into the form of a sphere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke groaned as he slowly came to his senses. He slowly sat up and felt around with his hands while straining his ears for any sound that would give away his location.

The first thing he noticed was the covers over him. They were the same fabric as the ones he remembered from the hospital. The second thing was the smell. There were several things he recognized, but the one thing he recognized the most was the faint stench of blood mixed with a freshly cleaned room.

"The hospital?" He questioned quietly.

Sasuke's head shot up as he heard someone's muffled voice. Listening closely he realized it was Shizune; talking to someone outside the door.

"Umm, Shizune?" he called out rather loudly.

They talking stopped and the door opened.

"Oh! Sasuke, you're awake!" Shizune gasped.

"What happened? What am I doing here?" Sasuke asked quickly. "Where's Naruto?"

Before Shizune could say anything, Tsunade entered the room.

"Sasuke, you're awake! How're you feeling?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, getting out of bed cautiously. As his feet touched the ground he collapsed, almost falling to the ground, but he managed to catch himself by gripping the bed.

Tsunade sighed and pushed him back onto the bed. Kneeling down she felt his forehead. Feeling the warm skin under her hands she shook her head in exasperation. "_His fever got higher…"_

"Sasuke, you have a fever. You are in no condition to go into battle. Naruto left you here to rest. He didn't want to risk losing you."

"H…he went into to battle on his own!" Sasuke shouted, before grabbing his head as a migraine made itself known.

"No, not on his own, several others are with him. He's a good ninja. You need to believe in him." She pushed him back down before pulling the covers back over him. "Right now you need rest."

Sasuke listened to their footsteps, as she turned to leave with Shizune trailing behind her.

After the door shut and the footsteps faded down the hallway, Sasuke threw back the covers. He could hear the wind beating against a nearby window. Slowly feeling his way over to it he quickly opened it before jumping through. As he landed on the ground a wave of dizziness made him lose his footing and fall.

"Dammit!" He scolded himself before getting up.

Unsure what to do next; he focused on his Reiki Sharingan. Suddenly his eyes turned a dark violet with three black swirls around the pupil. He was bit surprised when it worked and he could actually see.

Turning around he saw the life force of several people running by. "That's got to be the street."

Rushing toward it, he looked around as people rushed back and forth. The smell of smoke, frantic shouts of people around him, and hurried footsteps assailed his senses as he tried to gauge his surroundings. Choosing a direction, he slowly walked down the road. Before he could take more than five steps, the Sharingan gave out; returning his vision to black. He growled and held his hands out while taking slower steps.

Ino and Chouji were helping an old woman get to the hospital when they noticed him walk by.

"Sasuke!" Ino let Chouji take hold of the old woman and rushed over to the rather sickly looking raven. "Are you okay? We were told that you were sick. What are you doing walking around?"

"Ino? Where's Naruto? I need to know!" he pleaded.

Ino grabbed onto him as he began to fall forward. Placing her hand on his forehead, she gasped.

"Sasuke, you're really sick! You need to come with use to the hospital! You can rest there."

"NO!" Sasuke weakly pushed her away. "Where's Naruto? If you don't tell me I'll ask one of the villagers!"

"Okay, just calm down, you're going to faint." Ino sighed. "He's at the entrance gate."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks"

"Wait! I'll go with you." Ino said, knowing that without his eye sight he could get lost or hurt.

Letting Chouji know, she grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and guided him down the street.

Sasuke felt like yelling at her and telling her to leave, but knew he needed the help.

Without hesitation, they headed down the road, running as fast as they could while Sasuke continued to fight the onslaught of dizziness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara halted when he was mere feet away from the kitsune. Going through the hand signals and raising his hand to his mouth, he shot several fire balls at Naruto. Naruto didn't even flinch or make a move. He simply swallowed the sphere.

Madara's eyes widened. "What the…"

He narrowed his eyes and slowly brought his finger together about to do another jutsu. Just as he went through the first hand sign Naruto opened his mouth shooting a large ray of chakra at the Uchiha. The large chakra ray shot down several trees and rocks in its path, doing severe damage to the surrounding area.

Madara didn't even have the chance to scream before the ray of light hit him dead on.

Sakura, who had gripped Lee's hand in fear, sighed in relief once Naruto started creating the sphere. Although most of the area had been destroyed from the large ray, Konoha received no damaged from it, for which Sakura was grateful along with the rest of the village gathered at the gate.

Now they held their breath once again as they waited to see what had happened to Madara.

Madara was flung into a nearby tree from the blast; his body fried from the attack. He lay on the ground, black and charred as smoke rose from his corpse.

Everyone began to celebrate once they saw that he was dead. They let out loud shouts of victory before Kakashi shushed them and pointed to Naruto.

Yamato finally stepped forward.

Naruto growled and let out a loud roar that shook the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke finally appeared, Ino and him shoving through the crowd.

"Sasuke? Ino?" Sakura gasped.

They came to a stop beside her and Ino stared in horror at the four tailed jinchuuriki form Naruto had chosen.

Sasuke did his best to figure out what was happening. But when he was about to give up and ask, the Reiki Sharingan activated on its own as if called by Sasuke's will power. Sasuke took a step back startled, then gasped at the scene before him. The demon that was Naruto was outlined in crimson red.

"Wha…what is going on? Is that…that's Naruto." Sasuke gasped before he collapsed as dizziness overpowered him.

Gasping, Sakura caught the boy. "Dammit, Sasuke! What are you doing! You're sick, you have to rest!"

She gently pushed back his bangs from his face.

"Why do I keep hearing that?" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura glared down at him. "Because it's true!"

Sasuke sighed and looked over at Naruto's outline. "What happened? Why is he like this?"

"You can see him?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"It's a new sharingan. It allows me to see a person's life force or chakra."

Sakura smiled. "That's cool! It'll come in handy."

Sasuke nodded his agreement before asking again. "What happened?"

As Sakura explained everything to Sasuke, Yamato slowly stepped closer to Naruto.

Quickly he went through the hand signs. Four pillars shout out from the ground surrounding Naruto. Yamato formed the last few signs before holding his hand out. A seal formed on his palms before a blue light shot out hitting Naruto in the chest.

Several seconds went by before Yamato gasped and dropped his hand. "It's not working!"

Fear enveloped Sakura and the rest of the group. "No." she whispered, unbelieving.

Sasuke sat up and removed himself from Sakura's arms. Looking at the outlined form of his lover, a tear ran down his face. "Naruto…"

Naruto growled and flung around to stare down the people crowded around the gate.

Villagers began running away screaming 'monster'.

"STOP!" Shikamaru yelled. "Don't move! You'll only attract his attention!"

Everyone stopped and fell to the ground sobbing with fear. They gathered with their loved ones seeking comfort.

Naruto raised his hand preparing to attack, but before he could bring it down, he stopped all movement. His glowing red eyes were fixated on Sasuke.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the swirl of blue chakra in the middle of the red outline on his lower stomach. It was obvious that only he could see it, though.

If you could call this seeing.

Slowly the kitsune dropped to the ground, one hand holding him up while the other gripped his forehead. He seemed to be struggling.

The villagers looked shocked and several asked what was happening. Sakura stood up with hope glittering in her eyes as Lee wrapped his arms around her waist also watching, hopeful. Kakashi looked on amazed as his student fought for control. Hinata, who had her face buried in Shikamaru's chest, finally looked over at Naruto with tear-filled eyes. Kiba and Shino were holding hands while silently rooting Naruto on. And Tenten and Neji were looking on with curiosity, Neji's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Ino slid down to her knees and stared.

Sasuke began walking toward Naruto, determination brimming in his gait.

"Naruto, come back to me!" Sasuke shouted at him.

Breaking out in a full run he reached out and wrapped his arms around his kitsune's waist.

"Naruto, please!" Sasuke allowed the tears to fall.

Kyuubi managed to gain enough control to fling the sick boy back. Sasuke flew through the air and skidded on the ground before coming to a stop.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran to him and quickly checked him over.

Sasuke groaned and looked at Naruto, tears swimming in his sharingan eyes. Blood ran from his mouth and he now had several cuts and bruises from the hit and skidding across the rough ground.

The kitsune's eyes widened and Naruto screamed from where he stood behind the cage. He fought for control and when he managed to get one second of it he looked straight at Yamato and screamed.

"AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!"

Yamato went through the hand signs, once again.

The four pillars surrounded Naruto and within seconds Yamato had the blue light flowing out of his hands and into Naruto's chest. While he put as much chakra into suppressing the Kyuubi, Naruto fought off the Kyuubi, doing his best to prevent the demon from taking control so that Yamato's jutsu had time to work.

The four tails slowly vanished, leaving Naruto lying on the ground, his skin covered in blood.

While Kakashi picked up Sasuke, who was now unconscious, Sakura ran to Naruto and quickly began to heal him. The blood slowly vanished until none remained.

Once that was taken care of, Yamato picked up Naruto and together with Kakashi they began heading toward the hospital. Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Shikamaru followed them; being injured as well, even though Sakura had healed most of the damage. The three ANBU took care of the bodies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Amethyst-Gem:** Well, I really hope you liked it! I had so much going on that had only a little time to write but I did my best. I hope the battle scene was good. It took forever! LOL

By the way, I hope you guys understand the new sharingan. It's basally like seeing the outline of a person's body. It's not like Sasuke is actually seeing.

Anyway, there are two chapters left and an epilogue!

I'm sorry if this took awhile. Crazy PurpleSage and I have been really busy, so we appreciate your patience. Thanks

**Crazy PurpleSage: **Don't blame the authoress, it's still all me. And I must commend her on her battle scene. It was pretty good, ne? Let her know how much you agree with me, reviews really help. Especially with making a chapter come out quicker! Hint hint XD Not that I'm the author. But I'm sure Gem won't mind. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**AMETHYST-GEM:** Hi! Well here you I hope you like it!

Remember I own nothing.

Also I reread the entire fic and I want to say sorry for the short moments when I may forget that Sasuke's blind. I get so caught up in the story that it slips my mind. But I'm trying. I went back and fix several things I f you want to reread the story.

**CRAZY PURPLESAGE**: Don't worry, that's what I'm here for! ;D

Anyway let's get on with it.

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

**CHAPTER 9**

Four days after Madara and Kisame's death and the final destruction of Akatsuki, everyone began to do their part in helping out. The small amount of damage done to the village needed to be repaired and the injured needed to be attended to.

After the battle, Kakashi and Yamato carried Naruto and Sasuke to the hospital, with Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Shikamaru following closely behind them. Ino immediately left to find Chouji; leaving the three ANBU to take the Akatsuki bodies to a lab to be checked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(FLASHBACK)

Once arriving at the hospital, Tsunade and Shizune, who were looking rather frantic, immediately had the two teachers place Naruto and Sasuke on two beds in a nearby room. Tsunade then rushed everyone but Sakura out of the room.

Shizune led the group to the waiting room before returning to the other injured people in the hospital.

Shikamaru let out a loud sigh as he sat down, his aching muscles finally letting out some tension. Hinata settled down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder while he leaned back against the wall.

Shino and Neji sat on the couch. Shino sat up while resting his head against the wall and Kiba went all out by laying down on the couch and resting his head on Shino's lap. That got a few surprised stares, but with everyone else opening up about their own relationships the two boys didn't care.

Neji sat on the couch waiting for Tenten, who hesitated at first, but then sat carefully in his lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

Lee smiled at his friends before sliding down the wall and plopping himself down on the ground.

Kakashi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and Yamato leaned against the wall across from him in the same position with his eyes closed. They both stood in a nearby hallway away from the group, but still close enough if they were needed.

"Everyone seems to be pairing up." Yamato spoke, opening his eyes.

"Mmm, they're really growing up." Kakashi smiled, he himself thinking about his own secret relationship.

Yamato grinned in return at the comment and opened his eyes to look over at the exhausted group.

"Well, I have to head out: got to check on my ANBU team. They probably have both bodies at the lab by now." Yamato said, placing his ANBU mask back over his face. "See ya."

Kakashi gave a slight nod and wave, watching him go before turning back to the silent group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino quickly managed to find Chouji and then rushed to the hospital to find everyone in the waiting room.

Chouji stopped quickly, causing Ino to run into him. "What the…!" Ino almost shouted, but Chouji put his hand over her mouth and pointed into the room.

Ino's eyes widened. "They're all asleep." She whispered in awe.

Chouji nodded and quietly made his way over to a chair and sat down. Ino followed him, but chose to grab one of the couch pillows and placed it on the ground before sitting on it. She then leaned against Chouji's leg. They, too, were exhausted from the evening's events.

Kakashi noticed the two newcomers, but kept quiet until Iruka came running in.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi stood up straight and faced him. "Hey."

Iruka came to a stop next to him. "How's Naruto?"

"Not sure, Hokage-sama still has him. But he wasn't in any life threatening danger, so it's nothing to worry about."

Iruka smiled and nodded. "That's good. What about Sasuke?"

"He's with her, as well. He has a high fever, but I don't believe it's anything serious."

Iruka nodded again. "Good. I was worried."

"Did you just get back?"

Iruka nodded.

"How was the mission?"

"It went well."

Kakashi smiled and then turned to look back at the group sleeping in the waiting room. Even Ino and Chouji had finally collapsed for exhaustion.

Iruka looked as well and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Looks like everyone's pairing up."

"So it does."

Iruka inched closer to Kakashi till he was leaning against him.

Kakashi smiled and took the man into his arms. Iruka smiled and together they watch over the group of teens.

The sky outside was already dark.

(END FLASHBACK)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Tsunade and Sakura healed Naruto and managed to bring Sasuke's troublesome fever back down a little, they cleaned them up a bit and brought them to another room, placing them into a clean bed with several blankets. They made sure Naruto and Sasuke were near each other, pushing the beds till they were almost touching.

After that, they woke the others, and Tsunade healed the m too before she left to talk to Kakashi, who was waiting nearby. Iruka was nowhere to be seen; having left because he too was tired after his mission.

Tsunade got a full description of the battle from Kakashi and the next day got a report from the ANBU and Yamato on the bodies.

Kisame died from a chidori through his stomach, which Kakashi had then ripped upwards, slicing his upper body in half. Madara's whole body was charred and he was unrecognizable other than the damaged sharingan of his dead eyes.

As for the damage, not much was done to the village. Only 4 houses were completely destroyed from Madara's fireball jutsu, which had hit the houses and burned them to the ground. 7 roofs collapsed and 3 others took just a small amount of damage that was easily fixable. The streets needed to be cleared of rubble and any other items that blocked the paths.

As for the injured, no one died except for Madara and Kisame. Only 5 were in critical condition and 27 others had minor injuries that were easily taken care off.

As for Naruto, he woke up the very next day after the battle, but Sakura confined him to either bed rest or a wheel chair. He spent his first day up pushing himself around in the wheel chair and assisting Sakura or Shizune whenever he could. Every hour he would check on Sasuke, whose fever remained high. He was still unconscious after everything that happened.

Tsunade said the strain he had put on himself by leaving the hospital and trying to bring Naruto out of his Kyuubi state didn't help his healing process at all and had just made him sicker. So now he was stuck dealing with it for a few more days. She also said his fever was high, but it wasn't dangerous.

The second day it was ironic when Gaara and his team finally showed up after receiving the desperate letter from Tsunade. Tsunade explained everything to them and Gaara felt rather bad about not making it in time so he chose to stick around and help out.

Now it's the fourth day, and only Ino, Sakura, Lee, and Naruto remained at the hospital to help the injured or sick. The others were stuck cleaning up in the village. Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten choose to help clear out the streets; while Chouji, Neji, and Shino helped out with fixing some of the damaged houses. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro did what they could to help those who were rebuilding the few houses that were burned down.

Thankfully, their ninja skill's sometimes helped make the job easier, depending on the job. But they all somehow managed to find ways to have fun during their work.

Hinata groaned as she tried to lift a rather large block of rubble. Shikamaru smiled and shook his head.

"Here, let me do it." He took the heavy object from her and gestured with his hand holding the underside of the rock, "Why don't you grab those pieces over there?"

Hinata blushed and smiled gratefully before starting to pick up the other debris that Shikamaru had been working on.

They both carried their items to the wheel barrel and threw them inside.

Shikamaru wiped his forehead and watched as Neji threw more pieces of ruble into the barrel.

Tenten sighed and sat down on the side of the road.

"You okay?" Neji asked, sitting beside her.

"My whole body hurts." She groaned.

Neji smiled and reached over and began messaging her neck and shoulders.

"Thanks." Tenten closed her eyes as the tension in her muscles was rubbed away.

Shikamaru smirked at the couple before getting an idea.

"Hey, why don't we take a small break? Ichiraku's is down the street: we could go grab some food."

Hinata smiled. "That would be great!"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Tenten replied.

Neji nodded. "Sounds good."

They all brushed off their clothes before following Shikamaru down the street.

"Hey, Chouji catch!" Kiba threw the rather large hammer at the larger boy.

"Hey!" Chouji stepped away before the item could hit him in the head.

Kiba burst out laughing until a hard punch to his shoulder knocked him over.

Sitting back up, he glared at Shino. "Hey!"

"You're so immature." Shino stated.

Kiba got up and brushed himself off, grumbling something like 'some boyfriend' under his breath.

Shino looked away, his face rapidly reddening.

Chouji just shook his head and grabbed the hammer before going back to his work.

Kiba looked up at the bug boy. "What?"

"You said boyfriend." Shino replied softly.

"Yeah, I did." Kiba grinned.

Standing up he brushed himself off before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Shino's lips.

Laughing he too went back to work leaving Shino to recuperate.

Temari yawned. "This is hard work!"

Kankuro smirked. "Too much for you?"

"Shut-up!" Temari dropped what she was doing and lunged at Kankuro, who quickly ran out of the way, starting a chase around the yard.

Gaara shook his head as he helped a young man put on the roof.

"Your friends a very energetic." The young man said.

"Yes, very."

"It's amusing."

Gaara nodded.

When Temari finally got bored of chasing Kankuro around they both went back to work as well.

The house was pretty much done except for the roof and the inside. While Gaara and the man finished up with the roof, Temari helped set the floors on the inside, while Kankuro and another man painted the walls.

More than twenty people had been working on the house all day, making the work go by pretty quick. By sundown, everything was done, whereupon the whole group went out for dinner to celebrate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for all your help, Naruto!" Sakura shouted as the boy rolled down the hall.

Naruto slid open the door and pushed himself inside before closing it behind him. He rolled over to Sasuke's bed before putting on the break when he was beside the raven.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto reached up and brushed the dark bangs that hung in Sasuke's eyes.

Looking out the window he noticed it was already dark. The past few days had gone by fast.

It would be Christmas in two weeks.

"I hope you wake up soon Sasuke."

A knock on the door startled him. "Come in"

Tsunade walked in looking extremely tired. "How are you doing?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and shrugged.

Tsunade sighed. "He'll wake up, gaki. It's not like last time. He's not in a coma; his body just needs lots of rest to work off this fever."

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, are you ready to be Hokage?" Tsunade's tone abruptly became more serious as she scrutinized the young man in front of her.

Naruto's head shot up.

"Tomorrow there will be a gathering and I plan to step down from my position. I know it's a bit early, but I…" Tsunade trailed off.

"I would love too." Naruto smiled at her.

Tsunade smiled too. "If you want to wait a bit more…"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sick of doing nothing. I want to help somehow. What will you do when you step down?"

"I want to work at the hospital full time."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I can wait till Sasuke wakes up if you want."

"I haven't even told him yet." Naruto sighed regretfully.

"What?"

"Everything's been so hectic."

Tsunade could feel the sadness radiating off of him. Looking over at the raven she was shocked to notice his eyes open, staring intently at the blonde. Tsunade knew he could tell where Naruto was thnks to his voice. He was listening to their conversation. Smiling, she decided to leave the two alone and not ruin the surprise for Naruto. "How 'bout we wait and see what happens tomorrow? He might wake up."

Naruto nodded and she quickly slipped out of the room.

Sasuke closed his eyes again and continued to listen to what was going on. He had only caught the last bits of Tsunade and Naruto's converstion and now he was confused. What wasn't Naruto telling him?

Naruto placed a kiss on his forehead before the rustling of covers informed him that his dobe was going to bed.

"Night, Sasuke." Naruto whispered sorrowfully.

Sasuke waited a minute before he slipped quietly out of his bed and up Naruto's. Naruto was still awake, but was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice anything till the sound of Sasuke's breathing startled him.

His eyes shot open. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was currently trying to find the top of the covers, skimming his hands over the blankets.

Naruto helped him, picking up the blankets and pulling Sasuke into the bed. Sasuke crawled in and curled up next to Naruto while resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto made sure to wrap the blankets tightly around the still sick boy before wrapping his arm around Sasuke's thin waist.

"I missed you. You've been asleep for four days."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"What were you talking to Tsunade about? What haven't you told me?"

"Tsunade is stepping down from her position as Hokage and passing it on to me!"

"That's great!" Sasuke yawned out, unable to suppress his exhaustion.

"Sleep. Tsunade's going to be announcing it tomorrow. I really want you to be there. So get your rest."

Sasuke nodded and raised his head toward Naruto's voice waiting. (.)Naruto caught on and leaned down to capture those pink lips with his own.

Sasuke was bold this time and slipped his tongue into Naruto's willing mouth. Naruto deepened the kiss even more; if possible, before they both broke away. With one more chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips and one to the top of his head they both slipped into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon the whole village was called before Tsunade and the council.

That morning Naruto and Sasuke dressed their best. Sasuke's fever had gone down dramatically that night and was now at a decent temperature of 99.5.

Now they sat hidden in two chairs behind Tsunade. Beside her, the council made no attempt to hide their displeased faces. As Tsunade stood, the crowed fell silent.

"Everyone, I know this will come as a slight shock, but on this day I am stepping down from my position as Hokage."

Several confused shout's came from the crowd.

"I have already chosen someone to take my place."

The council chose that moment to try and stop her.

"Lady Tsunade, you can't allow this monster to take over!"

"He'll destroy the village!"

A man in the crowd shouted. "Who have you chosen?"

A woman in front glared at the council. "Shouldn't we have a say. We are the ones you want to protect!"

"This woman here…." Started one of the members of the council, referring to Tsunade.

"I have chosen Uzumaki Naruto as the next Hokage!"

The crowd fell silent.

"See, she's insane! She's going to let that monster take over!" shouted one of the council members in outrage.

The people below looked at each other before loud cheers erupted. Naruto and Sasuke's friends cheered from where they stood in back. "Go, Naruto!"

"What?" The council stepped back in shock.

The crowed fell silent again.

"He saved us from those two ninja's!" a older man said.

Everyone in the crowd nodded in agreement.

"By turning into a monster, into that damned fox!" shouted the old council man.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand.

"He may have turned into that monster, but he managed to fight it. That show's great strength," shouted a civilian woman.

The council stared at the woman.

"He may carry the Kyuubi, but he that doesn't mean he _is_ the fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto and he'll be the best Hokage yet!" Sakura shouted.

"Besides, he's got that Uchiha to cool him down. " Kiba shouted before snickering.

Hearing the statment Sasuke blushed. A bright red flush going across his cheeks. Naruto glared at Kiba from where he sat.

Shino shook his head in exasperation and punched Kiba making everyone laugh.

The embarrassed council immediately bowed in apology before running away.

Tsunade smirked before calling Naruto forth.

Naruto stepped nervously up to her. Tsunade gave him a hug.

He gave a small wave to the crowed, but really smiled when he saw Sakura and the others cheering for him.

"Also..." Tsunade started. Naruto gave her a confused look. "As you know, some Hokages had a special helper and protector. Uchiha Sasuke will now take over as protector of our new Hokage and be raised to the rank of ANBU!"

Tsunade turned to the shocked looking raven and grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. Reaching down she grabbed the new folded up ANBU uniform and mask and placed it into his arms.

Sasuke hugged it and gave a small smile. It was moments like these he wished he could see.

"Everyone! Instead of having a festival this week to celebrate we will be have a larger festival for Christmas and New Year's Eve. They will have to suffice for the Hokage festival."

After speaking Tsunade stepped back to give the two a moment.

Naruto had tears in his eyes and couldn't stop himself from lunging at the Uchiha and tackling him to the ground in a bear hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Naruto and Sasuke were thankful to return home. They were sick of battles and hospitals and large groups of people. Right now all they wanted was to be alone together; in their house with their pet kitten, who was not starving thanks to their friends who had been kind enough to stop by and feed her.

Naruto crawled into bed and yanked the covers up around himself. Sasuke lay down next to him on his back, enjoying the feel of his own bed. After several minutes of quiet, Naruto crawled on top of him and rested his head on the raven's chest.

Sasuke smiled. "I love you, dobe."

Naruto nuzzled the pale neck before sucking softly on the skin.

"Naru?" Sasuke groaned out.

Naruto pulled back. "I love you, too."

Sasuke smiled and Naruto rested his head back on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonde's hair until he heard the soft snoring that meant Naruto was asleep. He himself followed shortly after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AMETHYST-GEM:** Okay there's the next chappie. I hope you liked it. There will be more romance in the next one because I'm sure you can all guess what happens. Still remember the rings?

The next chapter it will be longer. Give me some time. I now work full time, so please don't give up on me. I promise it'll be worth your wait.

Also the next chapter it will be Christmas Eve.

Remember in the first chapter in the very beginning I wrote about Naruto watching the sunset while thinking about the rings and asking Sasuke to marry him?

**CRAZY PURPLESAGE**: Kudos to you for the new chapter. I can't believe it's almost over. Noooo!!

And just a little note to everyone: you know what to do once you reach the bottom of the page, ne? ;D


	10. Chapter 10

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Hey! Here you go! I hope it turned out okay.

I'm sorry for the long wait. Work has gotten rather stressful. We are getting a new boss and our old one is leaving. I loved our old one and this new one is so stupid. She has no idea what she is doing!

Anyway, This is the last chapter next will be the epilogue. It takes place three years later.

Thanks for being patient with me. I hope you like it

**CRAZY-PURPLESAGE- **Good thing your boss does not read this. XD But that really stinks. Sorry to hear.

Well, you guys know the drill. Read and review! ;D

**A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS**

**Chapter 10-EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT**

"Hey, dobe! It's getting cold! You coming in?"

"Hai!" Naruto called. He glanced back at the sunset he had been watching and smiled. Glimpsing down at the silver bands in his hand his grin widened.

"Soon…" he whispered before turning away from the red, orange, and purple blend of colors in the sky.

As he headed inside he thought back to the last two weeks.

The old council had stepped down from their position due to their fear of him. No one was complaining. The new council was a group of much younger people. It consisted of three women, Yukari, Kayu, and Asari and three men, Aki, Minato, and Kamui.

They were much kinder and very wise, despite their younger years. They had sat him down the day after the ceremony and had a long talk about not only their concerns for Konoha, but about the Kyuubi as well. They understood him and were excited to hear his opinions on the politics and economy, as well as his goals for the future of Konoha.

Tsunade had cleaned her stuff out of the Hokage's office and into her new space in the hospital. She was now the owner of the hospital thanks to Naruto and his new council. She was now finally able to make the changes she had wanted to with the hospital that she hadn't been able to achieve as Hokage. Though, that might have had something to do with the fact that the previous owner of the hospital wasn't too fond of her and had always found ways to stop her. In the end, the council had informed her that if she made anymore requests she would be banned from the hospital, so she had to back down.

Now that he had managed to scare away the old council members, the old owners had no one to manipulate in order to stop her. They were immediately removed and Tsunade took over.

She planned on updating the hospital supplies, repainting all the rooms to add more color, and several other plans that would make the hospital a much better place.

As for himself and Sasuke, they spent the first few days redecorating his new office. Since Sasuke couldn't see, he did most of the work. He had the walls painted an ivory color and had blinds, made of bamboo, put up. They were the kind that you just pull down and push up so it made things easy. He also bought two long silk curtains in black and two more in orange. He then wrapped one black and one orange together and hung them around the window. He did the same with the last two and hung them up with nails on one of the walls so they encircled the photo area. They spent some time together taking photo's with each other as well as their other friends. They also got everyone together to take a group photo that would be the center piece of it all. After that, Sasuke had a professional print them in various sizes and some in black and white.

The group photo was in color and it was rather large like a poster. Every couple stood together even Kakashi and Iruka. Tsunade was in it along with Shizune and the new council. The funny thing was, the picture captured the very moment Kiba made a perverted joke to make everyone smile making Shino punch him in the shoulder causing him fall backwards. They caught the moment perfectly and Kiba was caught falling backwards. Naruto considered it to be the ideal center piece, capturing everyone perfectly.

He then spent the rest of the week making sure no one had any missions and that those who were already on a mission returned home for the holidays.

Holidays were a time for friends, family, and lovers. Missions would start again the day after New Years.

After everything was taken care of, he had spent the last two days before Christmas Eve decorating the outside and inside of the Uchiha mansion.

Naruto hesitated once he reached the door. He looked up at the wreath hanging in its center. He reached up and fingered the colorful glowing lights. They emitted a gentle warmth and he could even smell the evergreen needles prickling against his fingers. He smiled and remembered yesterday, the day he finally chosen to decorate the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto sighed softly and rolled over in bed to face the digital clock on the nightstand. It read 8:05.

He had been laying there; awake, since 7:50.

Shaking his head, he slowly sat up and got off the bed, not wanting to wake up the boy beside him.

Heading into the bathroom he started up a shower and hopped in.

Christmas Eve was in two days and he had been wondering if he should decorate the house. He had meant to ask Sasuke what he thought, but he knew his lover would tell him to do what makes him happy.

Stepping out of the shower he made the decision to go out and buy some decorations. He still had to buy presents for Sasuke.

He had already stopped by Sakura's and everyone else's place while they weren't home and slipped the presents he bought them under their tree.

He wanted to focus on Sasuke this Christmas so he left a letter explaining why he wasn't giving it to them in person.

Naruto dressed quickly and left the house. He wanted to make it back before Sasuke woke up.

He purchased a real tree, even though they could be very messy, and he paid the people to deliver it to the Uchiha estate. He bought glitter balls in all colors and even some multi-color lights. He also purchased some gold and red tinsel, a few of Sasuke's presents, and some extra decorations before returning home.

When he arrived, the people who delivered the tree were there waiting for him. He guided them inside and they set up the tree in the corner of the living room next to the window.

Before they left he tried to give them some extra money, but they bowed and told him 'anything for the Hokage' before leaving.

Naruto smiled and shook his head before starting to decorate the house. He called forth two clones to do the outside, while he worked on the inside himself.

Sasuke remained asleep the whole time. He had been up late the night before, unable to sleep. He had gone to the Uchiha training grounds hoping a bit of practice would help. Naruto found him later, curled up on a patch of grass, sleeping and had carried him inside and tucked him into bed.

The clones placed multi-colored lights around the top of the house and around the few trees and bushes that lined the mansion. They hung up a wreath on the front gates and the front door, as well, before disappearing with a loud pop.

It wasn't until three in the afternoon that Sasuke finally woke up. Naruto was placing a large silver star on the top of the tree when Sasuke walked in.

"Naruto?"

"I'm here."

Naruto walked over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him into a hug.

Sasuke leaned into the hug and let out a content sigh. "What time is it?"

"It's late; three in the afternoon."

"Three! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You didn't get to bed till late last night so I wanted you to sleep."

Sasuke nodded, deciding not to argue the case any further. "So what have you been doing?"

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke over to the large tree. He grabbed the pale hands and lifted them so that they were out stretched in front of the raven. "Feel." he commanded simply.

Sasuke reached out and carefully ran his fingers over the evergreen tree. He could feel the small light bulbs and he recognized the feel of tinsel. He closed his hand around one of the glitter ornaments and ran his finger over and around it before pulling away.

"You…got a Christmas tree." Sasuke whispered.

At first Naruto was afraid he was upset, but when a tear slipped down his face and he smiled Naruto knew he was happy.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Do you like it?"

"I haven't had a real Christmas since my families massacre. Even though I can't see it I can still find ways to enjoy it. Thank you, Naru."

Naruto smiled. "If you want, I can describe it all to you."

They sat down on the couch and cuddled up together.

"I'd like that."

(END FLASHBACK)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he remembered giving a rather large and detailed description of the tree and the other decorations. Sasuke enjoyed it immensely.

The scent of freshly made hot cider brought him back to the present.

Naruto opened the door and entered the house before closing it behind him.

"I smell hot cider!" Naruto called as he hung up his jacket.

Sasuke came out of the kitchen holding a mug and sat down on the living room couch.

"Did you make me one?" Naruto asked giving the raven a kiss on the cheek.

"Nope, make your own." Sasuke smirked.

"SASUKE!" Naruto whined.

He walked into the kitchen to make his own, but was surprised to find a hot mug of cider already made for him. Grabbing it he sat down beside Sasuke.

"I thought you told me to make my own."

Sasuke smiled. "Just this once."

"Ha ha."

They sipped at their drinks while cuddling in silence. Naruto was the first to speak.

"The festival's tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded.

"The months have gone by so fast! I can't believe tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

Sasuke finished his drink and placed it on the small square table beside the couch. Just as Naruto finished his Sasuke grabbed it out of his hand a set it on the table as well before tackling the kitsune.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in surprise.

That night they didn't go to sleep till early morning, shortly before dawn approached.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke, let's go!" Naruto stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his lover to come down.

After last night's events they had slept in. When they woke they went out for lunch before returning home to get ready for the Christmas eve festival. It was also a festival welcoming Naruto as Konoha's new Hokage.

So far it had taken them an hour and a half to put on their kimonos.

Naruto's was orange and red while Sasuke went for blue and black.

Now Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to get out of the bathroom.

"SAAASUKEEEEE!" Naruto whined.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke walked down the steps and reached out both arms.

Naruto smiled and took the raven into his arms before leading him out the door and down the road.

"Dobe, slow down!"

Naruto frowned, but slowed down to a fast walk. "But I want to ride the Ferris wheel!"

"It's not going anywhere!"

Naruto smiled. "I know!"

Sasuke shook his head and they continued down the road holding hands.

There were tables of food everywhere: popcorn, cotton candy, rice balls, sushi, ramen, and several other varieties of food.

"Sasuke, can we get some ramen!"

Sasuke, who was currently taking in all the different smells around him, shook his head. "Let's wait till dinner and we can get one of the special holiday bowls of ramen form Ichiraku's."

Naruto smiled. "Really? But there expensive…" he frowned.

Sasuke smirked. "Since when has that ever been a problem?"

Naruto shouted in joy and hugged the raven before pulling him in the direction of the cotton candy.

"What about cotton candy?"

Sasuke nodded his approval and Naruto asked for two sticks before paying the small amount.

"Alright, onto the Ferris wheel!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke's hand and heading off in the direction of the large wheel.

On the way, Naruto couldn't help but admire the decorations while he and Sasuke ate their cotton candy.

Paper lamps hung in various colors around the area. Some had designs drawn onto the paper. White Christmas lights were also added to bring more light to the surrounding area.

There were people selling food, clothes, jewelry, make-up, toys, and home décor . There were some that were selling varieties of Christmas decorations, trees, and even lights.

The streets were crowded and Naruto guided Sasuke around several people as he approached the large wheel.

Dropping the cotton candy stick in the trash on the way, Naruto cheered as they got closer. "There isn't a line! Let's go!"

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Dobe."

"Hey!" Naruto frowned and walked up to one of the carts.

Naruto got in and pulled Sasuke along before they both sat down next to each other.

"Happy now?"

"YES!" Naruto replied excitedly.

As the Ferris wheel started going around Naruto looked out the window and stared as the trees and people became further away until he could see all of Konoha. The Ferris wheel stopped one they were at the top.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto looked over at his partner.

"Hmm?"

"Are you having fun?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke's keen hearing caught the quiet question. "I may not be able to see, but I have gained a pretty good imagination after all this time and with you giving me all the details I can pretty much picture what it all looks like. Plus…" Sasuke lowered his voice and spoke softly into Naruto's ear. "I always have fun when I'm with you." He leaned in and nibbled on Naruto's ear before kissing his cheek.

Naruto smiled. "I love you, teme."

"Love you too. Now are you going to tell me the details or not?"

Naruto laughed and began describing to his lover what everything looked like from the cart they were in. He leaned against Sasuke's shoulder and spoke softly to him while staring out the window. He wanted to give his blind lover every single detail.

The sky was growing dark and the only sign of there having been a sunset was the small sliver of orange far off in the distance. The moon was really starting to glow and several stars were finally showing in the darkening sky. The paper lamps that were once barely glowing in the light sky now shone bright.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "For what?"

Naruto smiled. "Everything."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After the ride they looked at the many items being sold, and bought a few things before heading over to the Ichiraku's ramen.

Naruto and Sasuke sat down in a booth across from each other. When the waiter came Naruto ordered the holiday special and Sasuke stuck to a simple bowel of miso ramen.

After taking their orders the waiter left. They waited in silence for awhile before Naruto began to get bored and fidget. He grabbed the salt and pepper bottles and started messing with them.

Sasuke winced at the loud clanging sound the bottles were making. Reaching out he grabbed both of them and put them to side away from the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened at the ravens accuracy in knowing where the bottles were, even though he couldn't see. He looked up at the raven.

Sasuke muttered one single word. "Annoying!"

Naruto laughed, "You're getting good!"

"NARUTO! SASUKE!"

Naruto looked over to see the rest of their friends shoved into a larger booth.

Lee and Sakura were waving at them.

"What do they want?" Sasuke asked recognizing Lee's voice.

Naruto waved back before turning to Sasuke, "Everyone's shoved into this larger booth eating."

Before Sasuke could reply, their food arrived. Naruto placed a pair of chopsticks in Sasuke's hand before digging into his meal while Sasuke began slowly eating his own.

Later on, Lee, Sakura and the rest of the group finished and head over to the pair or lovers sitting a little distance away.

Naruto was currently going through a slightly large wad of cash that Sasuke had been carrying in his pocket. Pulling out the proper amount, he placed it on the table and handed it back to Sasuke.

Looking up Naruto smiled at his group of friends.

Lee had an arm around Sakura's waist while the other couples were either holding hands or walking behind their partner with their hands on their waist.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke how's it going?" Kiba asked.

"Great!" Naruto replied. "What have you guys been up to?"

"Not much. We met up at the bridge before looking around at everything. There's a lot to look at!" Sakura said. "Oh, look what Lee bought me!"

She pulled out a small Sakura flower barrette from her bag. "Isn't it pretty?"

Naruto smiled. "It suits you!"

Sakura smiled. Looking over she noticed Sasuke standing behind Naruto facing away from the group.

"Are you having fun, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked toward her voice and nodded.

Naruto looked up toward his lover and could immediately tell he was getting tired. He wanted to get him home and have some private time with him first. "Well, we pretty much went around and did everything, so we're going to head home." He gave Sakura a wink before waving and walking out the door with his arm around Sasuke.

Sakura smiled in understanding, as she watched their retreating backs.

"Sakura, what was Naruto winking at you for?" Ino asked.

Sakura continued to smile, "I believe Naruto has something to ask Sasuke tonight." She hinted, earning surprised and delighted grins all around.

"What do you say we go to the shrine a give a little prayer for Naruto? I heard they're selling really good sushi there, too." Chouji grinned, rubbing his stomach.

Shikamaru and Ino rolled their eyes while Hinata and Tenten nodded their agreement to saying a prayer for the couple that had done so much for everyone.

Shino sighed. "It's been a looooong day."

Neji nodded. "I agree."

The group left the Ichiraku's and headed down the street toward the large shrine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke was happy to be back home. He immediately took a shower before changing into a pair of warm black pajama bottoms and Naruto's dark blue hoodie with the Uzamaki swirl on the back. He found the couch and curled up on it with a yawn.

Raya decided now would be a good time to show herself and hopped up on the couch and curling up near the Uchiha's leg.

Naruto changed into his own warm orange pajama bottoms and a long sleeve black shirt before grabbing the velvet box and heading into the living room.

He smiled when he saw Sasuke curled up at the end of the couch with their little kitten. As he neared the raven he noticed he was shivering a bit. Going back up the stairs he grabbed a comforter from the closet before returning to Sasuke.

He placed the blanket on top of Sasuke, carful of Raya, before settling down on the other end of the couch.

Raya purred and rubbed her head against him before jumping off the couch and running over to her food dish.

Naruto watched her eat. Raya had become rather shy lately and hardly came out, but she still showed she cared here and there and always slept in their room at night.

Returning his attention back to the raven and moved a bit closer to him.

Sasuke slowly uncurled himself and scooted toward the blond before curling up in his lap.

Naruto smiled and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Tired?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "A bit."

"Hey, I have something I want to give you."

Sasuke looked up toward Naruto's voice. "What is it?"

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. He intensified the kiss while placing the velvet box in Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke pulled away and began to feel the box with his fingertips. His heart began to beat franticly in his chest as he realized it was a jewelry box. "Naru?"

"Sasuke, I bought this awhile ago and have been waiting for the perfect moment to give it to you."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's thin waist and kissed his neck.

Sasuke gulped and tried to calm his beating heart.

"I would get down on one knee, but I don't want to let you go."

"Naru…Wha?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, will you marry me?" Naruto asked around the several kisses he gave to Sasuke's neck and collar bone.

Sasuke's breathed out between his teeth.

"YES!" He gasped out, burrowing himself further into his love's arms.

Naruto reached out and opened the box that sat in the Uchiha's palm.

"Feel." Naruto commanded softly.

Sasuke traced his fingers over the two rings.

"They're both 18k Yellow Gold and Platinum, two-tone wedding bands. They're engraved too!"

Sasuke cocked his head. "What do they say?"

"One says 'two souls within, but only a single thought' and the other says 'two hearts that beat as one'. I thought they were perfect!"

Sasuke nodded and continued tracing the ring and feeling the engraving on the inside.

Naruto gave a very precise description of what the rings looked like.

Looking down at Sasuke he asked. "I thought the 'two hearts that beat as one' was perfect for you and I'll wear the other one."

He took the ring and slipped it onto the raven's finger before slipping the other onto his own.

He then entwined their fingers together; their rings glittered in the colorful lights shining from the tree.

Sasuke arched his neck to receive a kiss from the blond and wasn't disappointed as Naruto captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together before they pulled apart.

Naruto smiled. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke cuddled up to Naruto's chest, placing his head under his chin. "Love you, too."

After several minutes of silence Naruto spoke up. "It's getting late. What do you say to some hot apple cider before going to bed?"

"Sounds good, but I think I should make it just in case. You're not very good in the kitchen." Sasuke smirked.

"HEY!" Naruto frowned, getting up from the couch.

"Just kidding." Sasuke smiled and followed Naruto, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Naruto muttered sarcastically, kissing Sasuke softly on the lips.

"Well, I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick."

Naruto nodded and watched Sasuke carefully go up the stairs. Once he heard the bathroom door close he quickly bit his thumb, did the proper hand signs, and summoned Gamakichi.

"What's up, kid?" the small toad asked.

"Can give a message to Sakura that Sasuke said yes? Tell her to tell everyone."

"Said yes to what?"

Naruto heard the bathroom door open.

"Just go!" He whispered, glaring at the toad.

"Alright, alright." Gamakichi disappeared in a quiet poof.

Naruto quickly set about the kitchen making the apple cider.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, just myself." Naruto lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Right…you called that toad to tell everyone I said yes didn't you?"

Naruto's head dropped. "You got me."

Sasuke smiled. "I have good ears."

He helped Naruto make the cider before sitting on the couch next to Naruto and sipping it.

"Do we have an air mattress or something like it?"

Naruto looked over at the Uchiha. "Of course, why?"

"I just thought it would be nice to sleep out here by the tree."

"We can. I would like that. But…." Naruto was going to say 'whats the point' but stopped himself. Sasuke was unable to experience the beautiful tree so why would he want to sleep near it? Was he doing it for him? Naruto frowned at the thoughts that ran through his head.

Sasuke sighed and raised a hand to Naruto's cheek, "Naruto I already told you, I can enjoy the tree too just not in the ways you can."

Naruto sighed "I know."

Naruto gulped down the cider. "Well I'll go get the mattress."

Sasuke continued sipping his own cider while Naruto set up the mattress.

When Sasuke finished his cider he got up and set it in the sink before helping Naruto grab the pillows and blankets.

When they finished, Naruto locked the door and headed over to the small radio they had placed on the kitchen counter.

As he turned it on he heard Sasuke growl softly.

"Don't worry: I'm not putting on any Christmas music."

He received a soft sigh in response.

During the past week they had been listening to nothing but Christmas music. At home, in the office, even on the streets people had been playing holiday music, so finally Sasuke got fed up and threatened to break the radio at the office. Shizune had then spent the next hour finding a radio station that didn't play holiday music. Apparently she didn't want the Hokage taking the time to do so, so he could continue his work. Figures.

That day when they came home Naruto immediately switched their radio to the new station that Shizune had found. He didn't want Sasuke threatening to break their radio either.

Naruto smiled at the memory before turning on the music and making sure the volume was low, but that they could still hear it.

He then slipped into bed beside the Uchiha and wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him tight against his chest.

"I love you." Sasuke murmured.

"Love you too. Forever." Naruto answered, running his fingers soothingly through the Uchiha's hair.

"Forever." Sasuke mumbled back.

Naruto looked out the window and saw large snowflakes start to fall from the sky.

It was snowing!

Just then, one of his and Sasuke's favorite songs came on the small radio. It was a peaceful song and extremely beautiful.

_**Hello my beautiful**_

_**It seems I just can't stay away**_

_**It's been so very long**_

_**That I've felt anything this strong**_

_**You hold my heart the way you did an hour ago**_

_**I've said all I can say and yet I must be sure you know**_

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke neck, sucking at the raven's pulse point. Sasuke gave a soft moan in response to the affection.

Naruto pulled away. "It's snowing, Sasuke." he whispered.

_**That I love love love you**_

_**I need need need you**_

_**I long long long to hold you in my arms again**_

_**I'm so so sad to**_

_**Ever hurt hurt hurt you**_

_**I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before**_

Sasuke smiled as he remembered what snow looked like. He had a vision in his head of him and Naruto lying beside the evergreen tree, lit up with lights and ornaments, with snow falling from the sky outside the window. He may not be able to see, but with Naruto's descriptions and his sense of touch and smell he could create the perfect image in his head, and that was enough for him. He didn't need to see, he had what he needed. He cuddled up more to his one purpose in life and played with the ring on his finger till he fell asleep.

Naruto cuddle up to him as well. He smiled and took in the smell of his lover. Moments like these reminded him that now that Sasuke was okay and by his side….everything would be alright.

_**I love love love you**_

_**I need need need you**_

_**I long long long to hold you in my arms again**_

_**I'm so so sad to**_

_**Ever hurt hurt hurt you**_

_**I'm more afraid of losing you than anything before**_

_**Please can I have one more…hello**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**AMETHYST-GEM: **Well, there you go! I am already working on the epilogue.

Oh yeah! I just had to add a song at the end! It's called Hello Beautiful by Vic Mignogna! He's an anime voice actor, musician and much more. He's so awesome! So check it out! It's a beautiful song. You tube is the best place to find it.

Well, everyone one more chapter and it's all over. (sigh) How depressing:(

**CRAZY-PURPLESAGE- **Yes, I just looked him up. Good song. And, that aside, good chapter. Wait, scratch that, great, awesome, amazing chapter. Sugoi, sugoi! ;D

Now, all you readers, Review and tell her how much you agree with me! ;D


	11. Epilogue

AMETHYST-GEM: Alright, here the final chapter. I want to thank all my reviewers. There have several moments where I felt like giving up on this fic. I was tired and could never find the time to write anymore with my job. You guy's definitely helped me keep going with this fic.

There are few reviewers that have made an impact on this fic as well as gave me the strength to find time in my hectic life to finish this fic.

**StreetRacerSakura**

**Tenshi of Freedom**

**Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten**

**Spottedstar106**

**Dragon77**

**Fullmetal Embers**

**MoroTheWolfGod**

**xXLiiLxAnimexFreakXx**

**Shirilyle**

**Shannara810**

**The reason you miss me**

You guys are GREAT! I can't thank you enough for taking the time to read and review this fic. It doesn't have to be several times. A few just reviewed my fic once but that's okay. It's what you said that matters. If I spelled any of your names wrong I'm sorry and if I forgot anyone please forgive me.

BUT MOST OF ALL I WANT TO THANK: CRAZYPURPLESAGE for sticking with me and putting a lot of her own work into this fic. YOU'RE AWSOME! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A LIGHT SHINES THROUGH THE DARKNESS

EPILUGUE

^_^FINAL CHAPTER^_^

***3 YEARS LATER***

Naruto yawned and finished signing the final page of ANBU mission reports. He placed the page on the finished pile to his right and continued with the next pile.

Blue eyes scanned the paper.

**TEAM 7**

Sensei: **Sakura Haruno Lee**

Students: **Genin**

Naomi Hashiba

Ryuu Iwakura

Kaji Otenashi

Mission: **Escort Mr. Hido and his wife to the water country**.

Mission rank: **C**

Naruto smiled, remembering the day Sakura came to him requesting to be the sensei of the new Team 7. Considering that Kakashi had resigned from that position to become an ANBU captain again, Naruto had no problem permitting it.

So Sakura became the new Team 7 sensei. She still worked at the hospital here and there. She also married Lee finally and they now have a 10 month old daughter named Himeko.

Naruto scanned the rest of the page before signing off at the bottom, putting it to the side, and starting on the next page.

A small whine startled him. Looking down at the young man sitting on the floor, leaning against his leg, he frowned.

His husband's face was scrunched up and tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Naruto reached down and stroked the raven hair in hopes of calming his distressed lover.

Sasuke's face relaxed almost instantly, a soft content sigh escaping his lips.

Naruto sighed. For the past week their five month old child had been keeping them up.

Rynn Olivia Uchiha had recently caught her first cold and had become extremely fussy.

Sasuke had taken it upon himself to stay up with her so that Naruto could sleep.

Of course, Naruto wasn't too happy with him when he woke up alone the next morning.

He found his lover asleep on the crimson futon that was placed near their child's crib. Rynn was also soundly asleep.

Naruto smiled at the memory before putting aside everything and gently shaking Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned.

"Hey, babe, wake up! Let's go home."

Sasuke yawned and rubbed his eyes before pushing himself off the floor. He stumbled for a minute and Naruto reached out to steady him.

He sighed. "Dammit, Sasuke! At this rate you're gonna make yourself sick!"

"Hn."

Naruto groaned exasperatedly at the raven and pushed his chair in before grabbing the sleepy man's hand and heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was happy to be home and Sasuke seemed eager for bed.

Entering the Uchiha manor they were greeted by Iruka.

"Welcome home! How did your day go?"

"Good, a bit boring. Things have been pretty slow lately." Naruto replied.

Iruka laughed. "I can imagine!"

Naruto headed into the kitchen and began making tea for the three of them. Sasuke sat down at the table and rested his head on his hands.

"Here, babe."

Naruto placed the mug of hot tea in front of the Uchiha and then he placed two tablets of Tylenol PMTM next to it. "Take them. They will help you sleep. Not to mention, get rid of the headache I know you have."

Sasuke nodded and took a small sip of the tea before gulping down the two pills.

Naruto handed Iruka a mug and grabbed his own before sitting down on the couch beside him.

"So how was Rynn today?"

"Well, she was extremely fussy. She didn't sleep much; in fact, ten minutes before you got here I just got her to bed. I was surprised she was having so much trouble getting to sleep since she hardly slept during the day."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "It's been like that for at least a week now. She takes short naps throughout the day and doesn't get to bed till eleven or twelve at night."

"Well, she took her bottles real well, as always."

Naruto smiled. "Yep, that never changes. So Kakashi should be back soon."

Iruka nodded. "He said around three in the morning."

"How's the adoption thing going?" Naruto asked.

"Really great! A young teenager just had a set of twins and the agency called us to ask if we would be interested in seeing them. She's too young to care for them so she put them up for adoption."

"Twins?"

"Yeah, a boy and a girl!"

"So are you going to go?"

Iruka nodded. "Tomorrow, as soon as Kakashi wakes up."

"That's great!"

"We're really excited!" Iruka's smile looked ready to split his face in two.

Naruto grinned. "I hope it all works out for you guys. You have wanted kids since you and Kakashi got married!"

Iruka smiled and nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked up as the sudden noise of a chair being moved startled him.

Sasuke got up and made his way down the hall not once opening his eyes, not that he needed to anyway, and headed into their daughter's room- which was right across from his and Naruto's bedroom.

He stretched out a hand and found the wooden crib. Reaching into it he found his baby's hand and stroked it before moving to her cheek. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room and heading into his own.

He changed into his pajamas and slid into bed, curling up in the center and pulling the blankets over him.

Naruto watched Sasuke move from their child's room to their own.

Iruka smiled at him. "You really are lucky, kid."

Naruto looked over at him and grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Rynn looks just like you two. Sasuke's pale skin and raven hair and your smile."

Naruto looked down at his hands. "Yeah, but I still remember the fear I felt that day."

Iruka watched him intently.

"Sasuke had suddenly gotten so sick. He was constantly throwing up, especially in the morning, and he burning up with a high fever. At night I would wake up to him clutching my shirt while mewling in pain. Through it all he made sure I went to work even though I wanted to stay home with him. He just wouldn't allow me to forget my duties as Hokage. Then I was visited unexpectedly by an ANBU."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Naruto stared out at Konoha through the large window behind his desk. His racing thoughts prevented him from focusing on any of the paper work that lay in piles on his desk. _

_The ANBU captain that was currently taking Sasuke's place as guard was watching the young Hokage intently._

_Letting out a sigh he moved his mask to the side of his head. "Naruto…"_

_Naruto jumped, startled, and turned to look at his friend. _

_Before Neji could finish his sentence there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in!" Naruto called, taking a seat at his desk._

_Hinata stepped into the room with an ANBU following behind her._

"_Hokage-sama, this woman wishes to speak with you." _

"_Thank you, Hinata-san." _

_Hinata nodded, bowed, and left the room._

"_May I ask your name?"_

"_My name is Aya. I am part of the team that was sent to investigate one of Orochimaru's hideouts."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "I was aware that Tsunade sent several ANBU teams to investigate the several hideouts not too long before I became Hokage, but I never got the chance to meet or communicate with any of you. Tell me, what have you found?"_

"_Well, we've been investigating off and on for several years now and haven't found anything useful. It's mostly notebooks speaking of the snakes disgusting experiments, but…"_

_Naruto leaned forward in his chair. "What is it?"_

"_We just recently came across an old notebook of his."_

_The ANBU walked to the blonde's desk and placed two small, old, notebooks in front of him._

_Naruto immediately started flipping through the first one. His eyes widened at what he saw._

"_It seems Orochimaru knew of the Uchiha's plan to kill him once he gained enough power before he could take his body. So, he devised a backup plan. He had Kabuto create a serum that can be injected into a man's stomach allowing him to become pregnant."_

""_Dammit! It's all written here! The sick bastard!" Naruto growled._

"_We investigated the situation more and it appears he planned to force Sasuke into having his baby so that he could take over the child's body instead of Sasuke's. His theory was that by doing so he would gain even more power. That of the Uchiha and the power he currently had as well."_

_Naruto's head shot up. "But he failed, right?"_

"_That's what we wanted to inform you of. While searching the area where the Uchiha killed him we found a needle. Whatever was in it had already been injected into someone. There wasn't a drop left."_

"_So…" Naruto began, putting all the pieces together. "He miscalculated the time Sasuke would turn on him and at last minute he injected the serum into Sasuke before the battle ended."_

"_That's what we came up with."_

"_But what good would it have done him if he was going to die?" Neji asked, finally speaking up._

"_We haven't completely figured that out. We are guessing payback. That by allowing Sasuke to get pregnant without even knowing it, he figured it would make him suffer." _

"_Or he could have injected it into him at the beginning of the battle when he still thought he had a chance to win. He might've thought that he could overpower Sasuke and restrain him until he got what he wanted." Neji suggested._

"_WHO CARES?!" Naruto slammed his hands on his desk. "Tell your team and all the others that their work is done. You can all go home. I don't care about what Orochimaru was trying to do or what happened during the battle that made him inject that serum into my husband! What I _do _care about is Sasuke!"_

_Naruto grabbed his coat and headed out the door. "I'm going home!"_

"_WAIT!" the young woman called out._

_Naruto halted at the door._

"_There's one more thing. We found a paper filled with Kabuto's notes on the subject. When the serum was created he was still unsure as to how long it would take to create a womb in a man. It could take years, days! In his notes he wrote that he withheld this information from Orochimaru. Why he did, we aren't sure."_

"_So if Sasuke was injected, it could take years for the serum to work and a womb to be created." Neji repeated in clarification.._

_Naruto's eyes widened and he watched the ANBU nod her head before rushing out of the room._

"_Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she met him in the hall._

"_I'm going home Hinata. Sasuke needs me right now."_

_Hinata smiled and nodded. "I understand. Call me if you need anything."_

_Naruto nodded and rushed out the door. He needed to find out the truth. Did Orochimaru actually manage to inject Sasuke with this serum, and if so what was the result. He and Sasuke had of course been intimate since their wedding night. Is it possible…?_

_Naruto's thoughts came to a halt as he arrived home. Entering the manor, he rushed to their bedroom. _

_Sasuke was lying on his side and gripping his stomach curled up under the covers on Naruto's side of the bed._

_Naruto slipped off hid Hokage robes. It was short sleeved and hung down to his ankles. It was colored a solid orange and had black flames embroidered at the bottom of it as well as the ends of the sleeves. _

_He let it drop to the floor leaving him in his long sleeve black turtleneck and orange sweatpants._

_He undid the weapon holster from around his leg and then untied his headband. After setting both items on the floor he approached the young man on the bed._

_Reaching out he brushed a few strands of dark hair from the pale face. "Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke twitched before slowly opening his eyes. _

"_Naruto? You're supposed to be at work." Sasuke whispered. _

"_Something happened. Sasu, I need to talk to you. Do you feel well enough?"_

_Sasuke nodded and slowly sat up. The pain in his stomach made him wince._

_Naruto sat behind him and wrapped his arms carefully around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke leaned into the embrace._

_He then began telling him everything that Aya had told him._

_Sasuke remained quiet through the story._

_When Naruto was done he watched Sasuke closely for a reaction, when received none he continued._

"_Sasuke, did Orochimaru…?" _

"_Yes, he did." Sasuke interrupted. "A few minutes into the battle it looked as if I was going to lose. He chose the moment to stab me in the stomach with this needle. He injected whatever fluid was in it and then started laughing. I remember because it stung."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto cried._

_Sasuke winced at the loud noise. "I never really took the time to think about it. After the battle I went after Itachi and then…" Sasuke sighed. "I guess after finding out I was blind I just forgot. It was the last thing to cross my mind. I didn't remember till just now when you brought it up."_

"_Sasuke." Naruto whispered, hugging the raven close. "I think it's time we go see Tsunade."_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Naruto shook his head as he finished reliving the incident.

After finding out Sasuke was pregnant, he started working from home. Tsunade had said the pregnancy would be difficult and that there was no guarantee that the baby or Sasuke would live, but they decided to go through with it. The months were long but when Sasuke came out of surgery with a baby girl it was all worth it.

Rynn Olivia Uchiha, they had named her.

Iruka interrupted his thoughts by ruffling his hair. "Well, through it all you received something very special."

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah, she was worth it."

They both took a sip of their tea.

"So how is everything going now that you quit working at the academy?" Naruto asked.

Iruka had quit the academy after marrying and moving in with Kakashi. Now he babysat for some extra cash while taking care of any arrangements with the adoption agency. He and Kakashi had wanted kids for a year now. As for Kakashi, he became one of Naruto's top ANBU captains- putting his past behind him to start again on the ANBU force.

"Well, it can get boring now that I don't work, but between babysitting Rynn for you and watching Himeko for Sakura every now and then it gets pretty busy."

Naruto laughed. "Kakashi seems happy with his new job as ANBU captain."

"Oh yeah! He loves it! I'm just glad he's able to still be at home a lot. I hate when he's away."

Naruto smiled.

Iruka gulped down his tea and stood from the couch. "Well, I better get going. It's already one in the morning and Kakashi should be home soon."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "Thanks for watching Rynn. We really appreciate it."

"Anytime, kiddo."

Naruto frowned. "Hey! I'm not a kid anymore!"

Iruka smiled at the man who was once his student. "You're right, Hokage-sama."

Naruto frowned.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "You sure have grown up, Naruto. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, sensei."

"Let me know when you need me to babysit again. I know your taking all next week off."

"Yeah. Tomorrow I'm taking Rynn in to see Tsunade. She's had a fever for a week now so hopefully we can get her some medicine and get rid of it."

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday so you better get some extra rest. Sasuke seems exhausted and you don't look too good yourself."

Naruto nodded and pushed a small wad of cash into Iruka's hand.

"Naruto…."

"Take it."

Naruto shoved Iruka out the door. "Let me know what happens tomorrow with the twins."

With that Naruto shut the door and headed off to Rynn's room.

Entering the rather large room he soundlessly made his way to the wooden crib. Reaching into it he stroked the small amount of black hair on his daughter's head. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and left the room.

Once in his own room he changed into a pair of orange pj bottoms and slipped into bed. Sasuke moved over a bit to give him more room.

"You're awake?" Naruto asked, slipping under the covers.

Sasuke hummed, too tired to respond any better.

Naruto smiled at the lack of response and pulled the raven close to him.

Sasuke buried his head into the crook of Naruto's neck and sighed. He gave the skin a light nip and a kiss before allowing himself to relax.

"I'm here now. Get some sleep." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto thin waist and fell asleep almost instantly. Naruto followed shortly after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning was pleasantly quiet for the first time in days. Naruto's eyes shot open. Looking around he spotted Sasuke sleeping beside him. Careful not to wake the raven he slipped out of bed and headed across the hall to check on the baby.

Looking down into the crib he found his daughter's bright violet eyes staring back at him. She smiled and reached out for him.

"Hey, honey." Naruto whispered.

He carefully picked up the five month old and placed her on the changing table that was connected to the end of the crib. Setting her down on the crimson colored pad, he unzipped the white sleeper she was wearing and began to change her diaper. After putting on a clean one he zipped the warm sleeper and headed into the kitchen to make her a bottle.

Once the bottle was ready he sat in the recliner. Rynn immediately began drinking the white formula.

"Naru?"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke coming down the hallway while rubbing his eyes. Naruto could tell he was still tired.

"I'm right here, babe."

Sasuke made his way to the couch and plopped down on it, grabbing a blanket and curling up underneath it with a yawn.

Naruto smiled and looked back down at Rynn. Her violet eyes were watching him intently while she gulped down all 8 oz of her bottle.

It took her almost a half hour to finish the whole bottle, along with the constant burping Naruto had to do. When she was done Naruto placed it in the sink and went back to her bedroom to get her dressed for her visit to the doctor.

Naruto placed Rynn in the ivory colored boppy to help her sit up and gave her some toys. He then began searching the dresser for a cute outfit.

Rynn's room was very different compared to other babies' rooms. The walls were painted an ivory color and they had a professional come in and make crimson lining, going across the top of the walls and the middle of them, and have it look like crimson lace going around the room. They then painted a large Uchiha symbol on one of the walls. They bought a large dark wooden crib that had a changing table connected to the end of it. The changing pad was crimson, as well. The sheets in the crib were ivory and black while the large blanket was crimson. The crib slash changing table was placed under the Uchiha symbol on the wall and a large dark wooden dresser was placed against the opposite wall. They had a wooden toy chest on another wall and next to that were some baby sized shelves so the child can easily grab the toys. A bathroom was connected to the room as well as a walk in closet for when she got older.

They had also place a futon in the middle of the room.

"Ah!"Naruto cried out happily as he found a cute purple outfit for his daughter.

He quickly changed her and headed into his room to change out of his pajamas as well.

He placed Rynn on the large bed and began to put on his Hokage outfit.

As Naruto brushed his teeth in their connected bathroom, Sasuke quietly entered the room and changed into his ANBU uniform. Once he was done he quietly left the room.

Once Naruto was done with his teeth he scooped Rynn up into his arms and headed toward the front door. He grabbed the baby carrier and buckled her in it before reaching out to grab her diaper bag.

"Where is that thing?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke sighed, scaring the blonde. Rynn laughed at her blonde father when he jumped.

"Sasuke? Don't scare me like that!"

"Hn. Let's go." Sasuke walked out the door with the diaper bag draped over his shoulder.

"What a pain!" Naruto growled and hoisted the carrier up, following the raven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, she sure has grown!" Ino cried as she spotted Sasuke and Naruto with Rynn.

Ino was now the new assistant manager of the hospital. Not only that but her and Chouji had gotten married shortly after Naruto and Sasuke had. Chouji had moved up to ANBU and had just opened his own restaurant as well. FIGURES

Naruto smiled at her. "Hi, Ino, how're you doing? How's Chouji?"

"I'm doing great. Chouji's been pretty busy lately with his restaurant and ANBU duties."

"That's right! His restaurant just opened up!"

Ino smiled and nodded. "He's been busy hiring a few more workers and making sure every day goes smoothly. Not to mention getting ready for the new mission you gave him."

"Oh, I apologize if I choose a bad time to give him that. I needed three of my best ANBU to go."

Ino waved her hands in the air. "No, it's okay! You know that husband of mine. He always needs to be doing something. He hasn't been on a mission in awhile; it will be good for him."

Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Hokage sama?" Shizune appeared from around the corner.

Shizune resigned for her position as the Hokage's assistant to work more at the hospital. She was also training Hinata, the new Hokage's assistant.

"Shizune-san, it's nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, too. I take it you're here with Rynn?"

Naruto nodded. "She's had a fever for the past week and we just wanted to get it checked out."

"Well, Tsunade's in her office. Ino can you take them there?"

Ino nodded. "Where are you off to?" she asked Shizune, who was about to run off in the other direction.

"I have a training session with Hinata in a few minutes. She's still has a few more things to learn as assistant to the Hokage." Shizune slipped on a light jacket before bowing to Naruto and leaving.

"How much more will she need to train Hinata?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"Hn. As long as she sees fit." Sasuke replied.

Naruto laughed. "Shizune has been the Hokage's assistant for years. Now that she stepped down and Hinata is taking her place, it's only right that she gets to train her until she feels Hinata's ready."

"I guess." Ino sighed. "Follow me."

Naruto and Sasuke followed the blond down the hall to Tsunade's office.

Ino knocked before entering the large room.

Tsunade looked up from some paperwork. "Naruto, Sasuke, I was wondering when you would show."

Naruto smiled at the woman. "Hi, granny."

Sasuke flinched as Tsunade sent the gaki flying back into the wall.

As for Tsunade, she was the new manager and owner of Konohagakura's hospital. And although she was no longer Hokage, she wasn't afraid to kick the new one's ass.

Ino burst out laughing as Naruto picked himself up.

"G…Gomen." He muttered.

Sasuke shook his head and Rynn giggled in the baby carrier.

"My, has she grown!" Tsunade ignored Naruto and began to unbuckle the child so she could look her over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the check up, Tsunade gave them some medicine for Rynn and they left the hospital to do a few chores.

"Well, it looks like Ino really loves her job." Naruto said as they walked.

Sasuke nodded. "She should. She's been working hard to move up to the position of assistant manager."

"Yeah. I'm glad it all worked out. Tsunade's been great too! It was the right decision to make her the manager of the place."

Sasuke gave a slight nod of agreement. He and Naruto walked side by side. Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand, guiding him, while Sasuke held the baby carrier in his other hand.

"Hey, why don't we go to Chouji's restaurant tonight? I think it's called the Golden Fire Bar and Diner."

"Hn."

Naruto growled. "I take that as a yes?"

Sasuke smirked and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Naruto and Sasuke entered the crowded restaurant.

Naruto was shocked to see all their friends crowded into a large booth. As for Sasuke, he could clearly hear them and was a bit surprised as well.

Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and the three new students of team 7 were gathered together at a rather large booth. Himeko was also there sitting on Sakura's lap.

"Naruto, Sasuke, over here!" Sakura called, waving a hand in the air.

As they came up to the table, two waiters pushed two more chair up to the table.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, sitting down.

Sasuke found the chair and sat down, placing Rynn, who he had been holding, on his lap.

"The same thing you are. We wanted to check out Chouji's new restaurant." Sakura answered.

Naruto nodded.

"Oh my, she has grown a lot since the last time I saw her." Sakura smiled at the child looking at her with violet eyes.

"AH! SUCH YOUTHFULLNESS!" Lee cried.

Lee was now not only married to Sakura and had a baby girl named Himeko, but he was also the new teacher at the academy.

Sasuke groaned and Naruto rolled his eyes at Lee.

Himeko pointed at her dad and cried "DA!"

They all laughed.

"So Naruto, how's work been lately?" Tenten asked from across the table.

Neji sat next to the pregnant woman with his arm around her shoulders.

Neji, now an ANBU captain, and Tenten, Team Guy's new Sensei now Team Hyuuga, had gotten engaged last summer and were now expecting a baby boy.

Maito Guy had moved up in the ranks to ANBU and had decided to quit his job as teacher in order to focus more on his ANBU duties.

Naruto smiled at the couple. "It's been pretty boring lately. Things have been pretty slow."

Tenten laughed. "I can imagine."

"How have you been doing?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm good. It's almost time now. I can't wait!"

"That, I can understand." He replied glancing over at Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto, can I hold Rynn?"

Naruto looked over at Kiba and Shino.

Kiba finally got engaged to Shino on their anniversary. They now lived together and were working on setting a date for the wedding. Both were among his most trusted ANBU

"Of course, Kiba."

Kiba scooted closer to Naruto. The blonde took Rynn from Sasuke and handed her to Kiba.

Kiba started talking to the child while she sat on his knee. Shino had a small smile on his lips.

"She truly is the spitting image of you two." Hinata spoke softly from her seat.

"Her eyes, though, are very unique." Shikamaru said watching Rynn laugh at a face Kiba made.

Hinata and Shikamaru were married and Hinata was currently five months pregnant with child. They didn't want to know the gender. Shikamaru had also become one of Naruto's best ANBU.

Naruto smiled as he watched Rynn giggle. "Yeah, we aren't really sure where they came from."

"Well, she's beautiful!" Sakura said.

Naruto frowned slightly when he felt Sasuke lean against him. His lover was tired, he could tell.

"Well, I think we should go. We haven't had a decent sleep in awhile. We will just have to come back here another time to eat."

"Naruto. What would you say if I took Rynn from you for the night? Her and Himeko could have a little sleepover and you and Sasuke could get some sleep." Sakura volunteered a small knowing smile on her face.

Naruto thought over her words. They had plenty of diapers in the diaper bag. They also had some extra cloths, formula, bottles, and wipes in it, as well. Although he could trust Sakura, he was just a little over overprotective of his one and only daughter.

Sasuke's head hit his should as he nodded off.

"Yeah, okay, thanks. Everything you need is in the diaper bag. Just call if you need anything."

"Naruto, I have a child too. I know what to do. Trust me. You two need sleep. Iruka watch Himeko for me once so I could get some sleep too. It's okay. You have nothing to worry about."

Naruto nodded. Sakura's words calming him.

"Sasuke, let's go." Naruto shook the man awake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they arrived home, Naruto helped Sasuke into his pajamas before slipping into his own.

Sasuke dragged his feet over to the bed and plopped down on it, crawling to the middle.

Naruto crawled in after him and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Hn…Love you, too."

Naruto stroked the soft raven hair until he heard the even breathing of his lover.

Everyday Naruto felt more and more blessed. He had a beautiful daughter and a wonderful husband. He knew that there would still be bad times to come, but there were also many good times yet to be experienced, as well.

Watching Rynn grow up and having the knowledge that Sasuke would always be there for him felt great.

As long as he had his friends and family he knew everything would finally be okay.

He was finally truly happy.

Sasuke smiled in his sleep and cuddled up to Naruto more.

Naruto leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Yep. Everything would be just fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AMETHYST-GEM: Well, l hope you liked it. I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thanks again everyone for sticking with this story and reviewing. Please let me know what you though with one last review.

CRAZY PURPLESAGE: Are you kidding? It was lovely! Thank you for sharing it with us. I just love good fluffy Naruto and Sasuke scenes. They always put a genuine smile on my face! Great story! Now I'll just have to sit and wait for your next one, ne? 


End file.
